


迂迴前行 Spinning in Circles

by blackmusicds, play781choy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 資產有幾個目標，他必須為此制定計畫。目標一：被重新分配到僅供娛樂使用。目標二：在過程中盡可能地避免疼痛的傷害。目標三：成為Rogers隊長的私有物。自從他上一次被允許渴求已過去許久，但他不想再製造更多殺戮——而他知道躲避戰場的最佳方式便是給予他們更具吸引力的事物。其實就是Bucky慢慢復原的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spinning in Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384413) by [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose). 



> 感謝原著nightrose太太願意讓本作被翻譯！
> 
> 本篇作品為受到coffeestainanalyst太太的作品《Windmills》激發之後的創作。但寫作角度和Bucky的選擇與Windmills並不相同。主要描寫Bucky和Steve間跌跌撞撞的恢復之路。可能有提及過去的非自願性行為與各種形式的創傷，這不算是一篇傳統的HTP型作品，但它仍奠基於Bucky認為Steve是他的管理員這個基礎。請大家斟酌服用。

當思考是被允許的，他不用多久便能想出一個目標。

這個任務本身已經夠奇怪了——他的前任管理員們通常只會給他最低限度的自由。他最近的擁有者，Pierce，特別憎恨某些跡象——顯示出資產不單只是一具空洞的軀殼，僅等著被填入任何Pierce高興灌輸他的事物。他總是盡其所能地符合對方的期望。成為一具空殼是件容易的事。伴隨著定期的洗腦與觸發詞，他幾乎記不起自己曾是除此之外的什麼東西。

相反地，他的新持有人似乎期待更多、要求更多。那些要求不像過去士兵所習慣的——它們伴隨著安靜且柔軟的聲調，就像是個請求，但當士兵聽到時立即明白這是個命令。從前，發自內心的順從並非不曾被要求過，這是新的想法不代表過程會有所不同。

所以：新的任務參數——了解他想要什麼。他的管理員用那種平穩而安靜的聲調說：「為什麼不花點時間思考你想要什麼？你眼前還有一輩子的時間要過，Buck，我們會一起弄明白的。」

這不像他所習慣的命令，但他仍然知道該怎麼做。他點下頭，走到自己被分配的房間並關上房門。現在他正坐在椅子上，思考著。

思考你想要什麼，一個莫名的要求。儘管看上去似乎十分困難，但他會完成它。資產總是能成功完成他的任務。基於某些原由，雖然總是伴隨著溫柔的語調，他新任持有人的命令特別激勵人心。他的記憶——即使常常出錯——提供了一個確實在某個時間點曾發生過的影像：他的持有人綻開微笑。大腦同時也提供背景資訊：獎賞，資產所能得到的最好的獎賞。不知何故，他覺得這些字彙用來描述此事尚且不足。他總是想要取悅對方，當然——取悅他的管理人是他的主要目的，而附加價值在於它同時也是讓他迴避疼痛的最佳方式。但這感覺仍然不同。它讓任務更加具有挑戰性，因為獎賞如此豐碩。

同樣地，他必須在執行任務之前制訂戰略。當被命令如此行事，其實並不如他預期中那樣困難。他對此感到訝異。前任管理員總是告訴他，他太過魯鈍、不適合思考。也許計畫有誤，但那總是他的計畫。

很快地，他想出了三個初步概念。

目標一：被重新分配到僅供娛樂使用。

目標二：在過程中盡可能地避免疼痛的傷害。

目標三：成為Rogers隊長的私有物。

這是個野心勃勃的清單，他知道。這對他來說也是個挑戰，因為他不記得上一次當他的肉體背叛自我意識並難以遏制的抽搐時，自己有被允許去渴望任何東西。況且，他經常被懲罰，他不知道是否有希望達成它們。

這些目標背後的原因直截了當。

他現在被允許恢復大量記憶，他記得在他自火車墜落而死亡之前，James Buchana Barnes是個怎麼樣的人。他是個好人，那就是他曾經的模樣。簡單而真實。他是個人類，明白善惡且盡其所能地做出好事。他曾經是隊長的朋友，並且幾乎值得這個位置。資產永遠不會期望那些，他知道自己永遠無法像Bucky一樣好，他最多只能停下自己在世間的罪惡，如果他被允許的話。要是Bucky Barnes知道他們對他的身體做了什麼，他們將他變成了什麼，他會恐懼之至的。

按理說資產不可能期望被調離戰場，但從他被轉移給Rogers隊長保管已經三個多月了，還尚未被分派殺人任務。要讓自己成功被從主要用途被調離十分困難，畢竟那是他存在的意義，但他已逐步接近——舉例而言，他的金屬手臂被取下後還未換上新的，他已不是曾經那具高效的武器。如果有必要的話，他會為削弱自己做得更多。他知道抹消自己承認過的罪惡毫無希望，但至少他可以停止殺戮，即便是讓自己的軀體成為他最後的任務。

目標二顯而易見——他並不享受被折磨。即使當他的心智蕩然無存時也總是如此。他希望能盡可能地持續避免疼痛，特別是當不痛的時候，他的記憶和思考能力皆以一種激勵人心的速度返回。如果他要維持第一目標，它們都是關鍵。

至於目標三…‥他只抱持著最低希望。他仍舊會讓自己去想像，想像自己安全地被安置在Rogers隊長的領地。想像自己被小心翼翼地守護著，他的新管理員的仁慈可能會延伸至此。

讓他們停止要求自己做出不想做的事情的最佳方式，便是提供其他事物作為回報。不幸地，他缺乏談判籌碼。他沒有任何東西足以供給——身體和靈魂都已經屬於他們了。儘管過去他曾透過誘惑得到過些好運氣。在70年代，他能說服一個善妒的管理員不要同其他人分享自己，如果他被獨佔那樣更好。這意味著要用幾百種不同的方式伺候那男人的老二，有時一天好幾次，但這同時也表示沒有別人能碰他。而一旦你被某個百人團隊糟蹋過，那最糟的一人所能做出的事情就不顯得那樣糟糕了。

所以那有效。而可能會再次奏效，尤其他正處在一個特殊的狀況之下，他的首要管理員（最可能從他的次要功能中獲得好處的人物）同時也是他的持有者（唯一可以授權決定該如何使用他的人）。

這值得去嘗試。即使事與願違，他也會處在一個較佳的位置以執行他的後備策略。

Rogers隊長，不像他以往大多數的管理員們，他強壯到足以在盛怒之下殺死不做抵抗的資產。那就是後備策略。實行起來可能會有風險，那是當然的——他也許會直接被洗腦，並遺忘他曾經這麼想過。

然後他考慮起修訂他的第二目標。也許他應該去尋求傷害而非避免掉它。如果他死去，他就再也不必體驗到更多疼痛，或執行更多任務。這是個吸引人的想法。

但他記得隊長的微笑，還有第一次見面時穿透他內心的衝擊。那感覺像是被獎勵，像愉悅。

不，他不能放棄，還不行。他知道如果資產永久性失去行為能力，隊長是不會高興的，即便那是他自己下的手。他不該在能夠避免的情況下讓自己被殺。

那對他來講並不合理，不太合理，但他心底存在著某個暗示，某個事物告訴他，他想要活著。

他不知道自己是否該相信那個想法，或任何他自己的想法。他仍然在制定他的計劃。

死亡好過於做為殺手，身為奴隸好過於死亡。

如果他能成為Steve的奴隸，嗯，那再好不過了。

門上響起了輕敲的聲音，資產筆直地坐了起來。


	2. Chapter 2

「嘿，Buck。我可以進來嗎？」

是隊長的聲音。一如往常的溫柔克制——他注意到即便隊長在他的團隊或其他人面前會輕易地展露挫折情緒，在和士兵說話時，他的聲音總像那樣。士兵無法對此做出解釋。許多關於他新生活的事物都沒有道理，「當然。」他立即回應。

門滑開了，Rogers隊長站在那兒。他是個高大的男人，他的體積幾乎占滿了整個門框，但他不曾像過去大多數的管理員那樣逼近過士兵。他沒有穿著套裝或戰術裝備，而是套著灰色的運動褲及一件緊貼著他肌肉線條的藍色上衣，「你感覺如何？」

「很好。」在問出那種問題時隊長明顯不期望得到狀態回報——當資產以功能狀態報告作為回應時，對方顯然並不滿意。這又是另一個奇怪的指令。他花了點時間，更全面地思考這問題，「我很好。」

「是嗎？」儘管阻止著自己微笑，隊長的嘴角上揚。隊長不想讓士兵知道他對這個回應有多滿意，但他確實是。

士兵記下這些訊息以供日後參考，他嘗試著說：「是的，Steve。」

這一次，隊長的微笑變得更耀眼了，「餓了嗎？」他問道。

「當然。」自從大約一個月前他的胃重新開始運作，他總是感到飢餓。起初他為此感到緊張，但隊長——Steve——從不要求任何東西作為食物的回報。所以他沒有理由不讓自己保持強壯。

他們坐在廚房裡吃著雙層火雞起司三明治。資產在吃飯時越過桌面觀察他的管理員，對方的表情難以捉摸。

對資產而言這很少是個良好的跡象。Pierce總是很好理解——很少滿意，但總能理解。即使他的認知功能因經常的洗腦而受損，資產仍有能力明白他的管理員在何時想要些什麼。這是他避免疼痛的關鍵。

Steve，他就是無法猜透對方。要他被動地等待命令也可以，反正懲罰總是無可避免，他最好也等著這個。

但現在資產有目標了，該是時候制定計劃。這意味著評估資源、後勤以及戰術。而如果他弄不清他的管理員想要什麼，他便無法完成。

「三明治怎麼樣？」Steve問道。

資產無法找出哪個回應最能令對方滿意，所以他勉強以事實作為回答，「很好。」然後，不加思索地脫口而出：「你以前從不下廚。」

Steve的三明治落回盤子裡，他張開口：「你還記得？」

愚蠢，他應該考慮後果而非不經大腦地直接發言。讓記憶像那樣洩漏出來太愚蠢了。他應該將專注力集中在事情發生的當下，在能令他的管理員滿意的事物之上。

「這只是，你還沒提過任何以前的事，自從我們回到這裡後就沒有。我不確定這是不是、我的意思是，你的記憶是不是——」

在回到Steve身邊之前，資產被要求進行一些記憶變更程序，以移除植入他大腦的觸發詞。在那之後，他們沒有再做調整——就他所知，沒有植入新的單詞。當然，那也可能不是真的，他不總被獲准明白自己的功能狀態，「我記得所有事，」他快速地說：「就像是我在基地時說的，以前的所有事，經歷過的所有事。」他試圖在告訴Steve事實時不要退縮。

「Buck，我——」

資產最後才敢將視線從桌面上的那一點抬起，他曾被仔細地訓練過凝視的方式，避開視線以表示他的順服，他遵守命令、他並非威脅。他驚訝於Steve看上去既不生氣也不失望，不是他預期中的樣子。管理員湛藍的雙眼被眼淚染上一層氤氳，但他在微笑。

「我不知道該說什麼，但我很高興。我從沒想過你會回到我身邊，Bucky。」Steve說著，而資產差點就要告訴對方他大錯特錯。

事實是James Buchanan Barnes在1943年於德國的任務中身亡。他從火車墜落然後死去。他曾是Steve Rogers的摯友，最忠誠的夥伴及愛人，著名的咆哮突擊隊中唯一因任務而殉職的成員。他死了，消逝已矣。他在相對美好的世紀死去。資產不過是一個戴著他臉孔的鬼魂。

他也想這麼告訴他的管理員。在他能意識到的時候，他差點就要如他該做的那樣向對方解釋事情的真相了。

這是Steve所想要的。

這一直都是Steve想要的。

而他想從資產身上得到的這些東西沒有任何人可以給予。

他想要Bucky Barnes回來。

而資產能用一種沒有其他人可以的方式給他。

當然，資產也可能在某些特定的情況下面臨失敗。好比另一個愛人，一個人類的愛人，可以帶給隊長某些資產根本無法給予的事物。就像在Hydra時他的管理員徹底向他展示過的，資產不是個人類，只是件工具。儘管他會去嘗試，他永遠不能用Bucky的方式去愛Steve，永遠不值得全然地擁有對方。他沒有靈魂，他的情緒簡單、基本，比起人類更像是一條狗。即使事過境遷，他現在屬於隊長而非HYDRA，那亦不會改變。縱使資產本身希望如此。

但仍有事物是他能提供給隊長而其他人無法達成的。一個人類愛人可能會有其他朋友、興趣、家庭，或是事業。資產沒有那些，除非隊長找到一個理由命令他如此。他會全然致力於隊長的愉悅，他永遠不會說不。

當然，儘管Steve Rogers的真愛已逝，資產仍擁有Bucky Barnes的臉，還有他的身體——或大概八成左右，無論如何。他可以將其奉獻給Steve，沒有其他人能做到。

那可能就是他前進的方向，他或許能通過這個達到自己的目標。

資產找到了一個戰術：成為Bucky。為了Steve成為Bucky，給予對方其想要的。

只有資產能給予他的渴望。

而也許，他也能夠獲得自己所求之事。也許他能高明地扮演好Bucky，而Steve將不會再把他送上戰場，不會讓他再執行殺戮。

即便只是在他的腦袋裡想想，這聽起來也不太可能。但如果他記得自己為什麼要這麼做，這會讓他不得不做的事情更容易些。

「Buck？」Steve的聲音，將資產從思緒中喚回，「我很抱歉，天啊，我只不過是在胡說八道。別理我，如果你不記得那也沒有問題，對吧？別有壓力，你終究會想起來的。」

「不，Steve，別道歉。」資產——Bucky——伸出一隻手越過桌面，「我記得，我記得從前的所有事情，我記得我們。」

「喔，Bucky，你不需要——我不期望一切立刻回到從前那樣，好嗎？別擔心，我知道你經歷過多少，我知道事情變了。如果你確實記得那樣很好，我很高興，但——」

「我們曾在一起，」Bucky這麼說道，因為比起『在我還是人類時，你也曾經使用過我』，隊長似乎更想聽到這個，「我們曾經是——愛人。對吧，那是真的？」

「我們曾是彼此的一切，那也包含在內。」

「我們可以再次變成那樣，」Bucky說：「我想要，如果你也想的話。」

這就是隊長所想，這是服務他的管理員的最佳方式。這是唯一能說服對方自己在戰場以外更有價值的方法，這是資產達成他唯一目標的戰術。這是正確的行動方式。

在他說出口時，他意識到，這幾乎就是事實。


	3. Chapter 3

「我需要一分鐘，」Steve幾乎是瞬間抽了口氣，「對不起，Buck，只是給我一點時間。」

Bucky（他現在必須開始認為自己是Bucky，如果他遵照策略，如果他想要取悅Steve）乖乖點頭。他不知道Steve要去哪裡，或者為什麼，但他在Steve逃離房間時留在了原地。

他花了點時間思考他的計劃。

他似乎嚴重錯估了Steve對士兵的想法。無論如何，這是對他的行為最合理的解釋。資產激怒他了，因假定自己扮演成人類更好而冒犯了他。資產不該那麼做，他應當是個人財產，依從管理員的願望而生，並永遠順從。認為自己可以令人信服地扮演好Bucky Barnes──不只是一個人，還是個好人──這念頭現在看上去多麼可笑，無怪乎Steve會惱怒。

他肯定很憤怒。他的反應毫無疑問帶著情緒，而資產想不到其他可能的情感。

只有這樣才合理，資產評估失誤了。他表現得像是自己能夠成為對方的愛人、遺憾及朋友的行為觸怒了隊長，這就是為什麼隊長要離開。他現在要懲罰資產了，他離開是為了去取懲罰資產需要用到的工具。

好吧，這似乎也不完全能稱之為解脫。這是自從成為對方的所有物以來，隊長第一次需要懲罰資產，他不知道該期望些什麼。他認為那可能會極度疼痛。比起先前的管理員們，隊長要高大強壯許多，因此也更容易造成傷害和痛苦。而他也更有理由想要如此，資產顫慄著想道。在這之前資產確實曾犯過錯，但他不知道是否有犯過如此嚴重的失誤，讓自己表現得像個人類。如果不是他以為這是隊長所期望的，他永遠不會那麼做，但這不重要了。從來就不重要。

懲罰將會非常糟糕。

他早就明白了。在長時間未經歷過體罰之後，隊長首次管教他的資產將會非常嚴厲並且痛苦。雖然挺過去將會十分困難，但結束以後一切將變得輕鬆。在那之後，他會知道隊長的懲罰估計會是怎麼回事。

或許不會再有那麼多不確定性。也許隊長現在看出來了，明白資產愚笨得無法猜測隊長想要他做些什麼。也許對方將會好好給他清楚的命令，那些他可以遵循並理解的命令。

他試圖提醒自己關於他的目標。即使那是隊長所希望的，他不能再回歸殺戮，最好是能讓自己機能停擺並且死去。不過，回到他熟悉的位置，再次期待接受命令，這種寬慰感幾乎令人難以抗拒。

他可以忍受懲罰，以往他總是這樣。

而這一次，這會來自隊長的雙手。儘管他知道那將會更加傷人，他準備好了。當一切結束，至少他將會知道被Steve懲罰是什麼模樣。

他試圖回想，在Bucky的記憶中搜索任何相關暗示，但他不記得曾被Steve懲罰過。真奇怪他不記得。也許它並不太糟——又或許它特別恐怖。

他什麼也不能做，所以也許他最好停止擔憂。他試著讓自己的心思變成一片空白，不專注於任何事，不去計算時間，保持安靜順從。

他聽到Steve的房門被打開，他不允許自己退縮。Steve的腳步踏在公寓的木質地板上，緩慢又輕柔，但資產知道他的管理員正在他的身後。

「Bucky，你能看著我嗎？」

他依照要求，轉身並抬頭對上Steve蔚藍的雙眼。他的管理員穿著與先前相同的運動褲，而他的雙手空無一物。他沒有帶著用以懲罰的相關用具。當然，這並不是說他不會用他的雙手造成任何傷害。

「我真他媽抱歉，」Steve說，深深吸了口氣，「我——我打從一開始就搞砸了一切。我現在知道了，我把你逼得太緊，而我知道你不可能像你和我說的一樣有那種感覺，對不起。」

資產不知道該回應些什麼，所以他保持沈默。

「你知道我是誰嗎？我的意思是，真的，我是誰？」

「你是Steven Grant Rogers隊長，你是我的管理員。」資產乖乖地回應道。他對事情的走向感到有些困惑，但這措辭聽上去似乎並不完全陌生。他準備好繼續，告訴隊長對方是資產的主人、他的擁有者、他各方面的上級，但隊長短暫地吸氣並重新開口。

「那你是誰？」

「我是你的資產。」

「所以你不認為你自己是Bucky。」

「我正在嘗試。如果那是你想要的，我會做得更好。如果你不想要，那我會停止。」他被要求看著他的管理員，他正在嘗試，很努力地嘗試，但當他知道隊長並不愉快或更像是怒不可遏時，維持眼神接觸非常困難。

「你想要什麼？你想要成為誰？」

這不是資產能回答出來的問題。

「我可以叫你Bucky嗎？」

多荒謬的提問，資產曾有過更糟糕的稱呼，「當然。」

「沒有『當然』，沒有……你不需要去做任何你不想要的，不再需要了，你明白嗎？」

他一點也不明白。多麼令人難以接受的聲明，他幾乎不知道想要是種什麼樣的感覺。如果他必須想要他的每一道命令，那他還該如何去遵循它們？除了他的肉體，他又要如何讓他那一團亂的心智也完全的服從？

「我又那麼做了，」隊長嘆了口氣，「我真是糟透了。瞧，我們為何不坐到沙發上呢？這可能需要花點時間。」

命令是種解脫，不管它有多溫柔。他坐在被告知的位置，小心地不碰觸到隊長。

「這一切都錯了，」隊長說：「我一開始就該和你解釋，像現在這樣。我猜我從沒明白你有多困惑，但那不是藉口。首先，我想要道歉。你肯定非常沮喪害怕，來到這裡，所有規則都變了，無法理解這一切。」

隊長沒有等待確認，彷彿他知道他是完全正確的。而他的確是。

「我應該在一開始就解釋。你記得從前的事？」

「是。」

「我們是朋友，Buck。最好的朋友，然後，對，愛人。我們住在一起，我們做什麼都在一起。我從不——從不想從你那裡得到任何你不想給予的。我從不強迫你，或傷害你，我從未如此。你還記得嗎？」

「但——」他被搞亂了，但他在那些不被允許的抗議溜出口之前將它吞下。

「但是什麼？告訴我你記得的事。如果和我說的不一樣也沒有問題，我希望我們在同一個溝通平面上。」仍然是那種小心翼翼的聲調。

「我與你並肩作戰。」

「對，沒錯，我們一起成為士兵。」

「我為你而戰，我聽從你的指令。」

「那是真的。」

「但我為什麼要那麼做？如果我不是你的資產？」

「你不需要。你選擇這麼做。或著，嗯……」隊長嘆了口氣，「你被徵招入伍，你記得那是什麼意思嗎？」

他點頭。

「但你決定要去。你沒有被洗腦，或、或是被折磨。我永遠不會對你那麼做。」

「但我殺了人。」

「你的確是，」隊長承認，「你殺死敵方的士兵，他們很多都是糟糕透頂的傢伙，但或許不是全部。你知道你在做什麼，而你選擇如此。」

不像資產所做的，無關善惡，只關乎管理員的命令。隊長會如何鄙視他就那麼軟弱地服從了，讓他們將他的朋友變成一個士兵，讓一個人變成一道程序，一件物品，「我選擇的？」

「對，而那就是我的意思，是我以為你已經知道的……我把事情搞得一團糟。Bucky，你不再是資產了，我也不是管理員。你自由了，可以自由地做你喜歡的事情。我是你的朋友，不是你的管理員。」

「你以前不是我的管理員？」

「我以前不是，現在也一樣。你不需要有管理員。」

「但那誰來負責管理我？」這真令人混亂。

「是你，Bucky。」


	4. Chapter 4

在難以理解的對話之後，資產被允許回到他的房間。他很喜歡有個房間。他喜歡能鎖上的門，從窗戶往外可以俯瞰整個花園。他喜歡想像這個空間確實是他的，他在這裡很安全。當然，他知道這不是真的。Steve可以在這裡傷害他，就像他可以在其他任何地方這麼做，或是將他從這裡拉出去並放上椅子。他能擁有這個房間只因為Steve的許可。儘管如此，隨著時間推移，他學會如何在觸手可及的事物中找尋快樂，如果他等待著真正的安全，他將永遠無法好好喘上一口氣。在被允許時他可以盡情地享受，享受他的三明治、享受可以睡上一整晚、當他沒有被傷害時，享受不被傷害的感覺。

他不期望這些永不停止，他甚至不期望它們會持續多久。但現在，他試著練習享受事物。如果那是Steve希望他所做的——命令他去思考自己想要什麼幾乎是他來到這裡後唯一的命令——他會完成它。

他坐在床的邊緣。他在地板睡覺，而非床鋪，但他喜歡坐在床上。那給了他環視整個房間的最佳視野，讓他看著門口也不至於太過不適。他無法睡在床上，還不行。有太多的回憶，他希望有朝一日他可以做到。但如果他達成目標，他可能不會有所選擇。Steve可能會命令他與對方同享一張床，不只關乎性還包含隨後種種。他不確定那會是件壞事，畢竟床很舒服。

他喜歡舒服的感覺。他喜歡坐在外頭，但僅限於溫暖的時候；他喜歡三明治上的起司因為它嚐起來很美味；他喜歡坐在床上因為它很軟；他喜歡Steve向他微笑。

他幾乎要忘了當愉悅只單屬於自己──而非他們──時是什麼樣子。現在，這或許是他們無法從他身上掠奪的東西。即便房門深鎖、床鋪僅限用於性發洩、食物被奪走，只要他有這些回憶他便擁有他從前從未擁有過的東西。

隊長的話在他腦中迴響。你想要什麼？你想要成為誰？

他不知道答案。但他開始有能力考他喜歡什麼，和不喜歡什麼。

他喜歡殺戮。他知道，完美達成的任務令他感到愉悅。而這是他們教他的——喜歡它，渴望它。在工作時他是安全的，沒有人能傷害他，沒有人能強迫他。他可以做得很好，而他會在結束時得到柔和的稱讚與輕撫。

但他不想要喜歡那個。他知道，他知道的，那不對。而他的思緒陷入了Bucky自願成為殺手的迴旋，他選擇踏上戰場，知道他將會奪走生命。他難道不知道每條人命的珍貴嗎？他不知道一旦生命被奪走它們將永遠不可能被帶回？

也許他不知道。也許他太過天真，就像是個孩子，他真的認為世界上有任何東西直得為其奪取生命。

士兵會嘲笑那種想法，但這幾乎是悲哀的。多麼可怕，他想著，帶領一個甚至不知死亡為何物的生物，並帶他進入如此境地，讓他愛上傷害他人。

他也知道他不喜歡挨操。那很疼，它……在和Steve一起生活之前他無法評價這個，但現在他可以，它是種羞辱。你無法想像士兵——一件造就於戰鬥與殺戮的物件——能感受到羞辱，但是他可以。也許是因為這並非是他的目的，也許是因為它提醒著他，提醒他，他曾是個人類。那曾是比他的身體的另一種用途更高尚的東西。

Steve說過他和Bucky曾經是愛人，Bucky想要分享他的床，他甚至不明白那是什麼意思。

他現在想要如此，他這麼告訴Steve。但不知為何他不認為兩者是完全相同的，Bucky不認為Steve的意思是對方曾經希望以自身的愉悅作為交換的代價。那是不同的渴望，他所遺忘的那種，亦或是記得但無法理解。他的思緒就像是迷宮，他不能確定究竟何者才是真實。

他低頭望向他的手——在義肢那一側，那曾是金屬所在的位置。他不是人類，他不是，他再也不是Bucky Barnes了，他是一個HYDRA創造出來的怪物。

那麼他為什麼還記得？為什麼他還記得瘦弱的Steve對他咧嘴而笑追逐過操場？為什麼他記得在Sarah的喪禮後緊擁著Steve，對肢體接觸不感到恐懼或羞恥，而是另一種全然不同的感受？為什麼他記得流下眼淚卻不是為了自己而哭？為什麼他記得Steve——不是高大的那個——當他們在太平梯下躲雨時，他們在黑暗的布魯克林巷弄中親吻對方。為什麼那記憶感覺如此美好？為什麼他記得自己為了追隨對方感到自豪？為什麼他記得自己反擊過，對HYDRA詛咒出聲，威脅著說Steve會為他而來，Steve會來救他，Steve會殺光你們這些腐敗的納粹渾球，Steve、Steve、Steve。

他只需要說服Steve自己記得。如果Steve相信他記得，他想要這個，他將會再次讓Bucky成為他的所有物。他的特殊資產，像Bucky在布魯克林時期、在戰爭中的模樣。他將會被保護、被珍惜。

那是個目標。也許這不是個好的目標，但它是很重要的。他必需說服Steve Rogers，世界上最了解Bucky的人，資產是重生的Bucky而非一個繞著Bucky的屍體如殭屍般蹣跚而行的恐怖怪物。

他大聲地說道：「Steve，」他吐出那個單音節發聲的詞，「我最好的朋友，Steve。」

這聽起來沒錯。

「我是Bucky Barnes，」他說：「我最好的朋友是Steve Rogers。」

那聽起來也沒有錯。他幾乎要說服自己了，稍微。他的聲音不帶顫抖，他也沒有誤用資產曾用過的沉默與懇求。他很接近了，他想，接近於正確之路。

「我是Bucky Barnes，我來自布魯克林，紐約。我和隨我最好的朋友，Steve，為了美國而戰。我被人抓住，做為一個戰俘，我受到折磨、洗腦。我遺忘了我是誰，但我現在記起來了。」

一股顫慄竄上Bucky的脊椎。

「我不想要再戰鬥，我不想要繼續殺戮。我想要感到安全，我想要和Steve在一起。」

他震驚於自己的大膽，但這似乎是正確的。突然間，這幾年來第一次，他無所畏懼。

他站起身，離開房間。他找到Steve的房門，那扇在Steve保證了他隨時受到歡迎前他根本不敢敲響的房門，他用指節確實地敲了兩下。

「Buck？」

Steve的聲音殘破不堪。他在哭，Bucky遠遠地就發現了。這感覺很難受，明白是他讓Steve哭泣。他想要解決這個。

他想要Steve開心。

突然間，他想要很多。他想要感到在布魯克林時那樣的美好，在小巷裡、在雨中。他必然不想要被碰觸，但他想要感受他曾經做過的，即使他的皮膚冰冷，溫暖仍自內在散發，且不知何故，觸碰與被觸碰並不令人感到畏懼。

他不想要感到畏懼。

「對不起，」他說，這樣起個頭似乎還可以，「我完全做錯了。」

「你不需要向我道歉，Bucky。對於任何事都不用。」

「我記得，」他繼續說道：「我確實記得，我們曾是朋友，我記得你愛我。我記得我也愛你，我只是不記得那是什麼意思。」

清澈的淚水自Steve臉上滴落，Bucky安靜又入迷地望著他。Steve已經很久沒有為他自己哭泣了，Bucky甚至不知道對方是否還有能力這麼做。「沒事的，」他說，這非常明顯是個謊言，「你會沒事的。」

「我不是故意要讓你哭，」Bucky脫口說出，「我不想要這樣。」

「你想要什麼？」

「我想要事情變回以前那樣，」他說：「我想要和你在一起。變成你的，不是以資產的形式，是用我以前的方式。我是、我是嗎？」

「你是我的，但我也是你的，我仍然是。」

那沒有道理，但Bucky知道說什麼會更好，「我們要怎麼回到那裡？」

「回到——」

「回到我們在一起的時候，回到正常的樣子。我應該要做些什麼？」

「你什麼也不必做，Bucky。好嗎？不要做你不想做的。只要繼續變好，一點一點，我們會回去的。」

「我不想要戰鬥，」他脫口說出：「我不想要再殺掉任何人，告訴我你不會讓我那麼做。」

「當然。」

他搖頭並向後退開，「不，不，你不明白。我不能再那麼做，我不能再變成那樣，我寧願死。」

「我保證，Buck。我知道你可能不會相信我，我知道為什麼，我真的知道。但你有我的保證。我不會，永遠不會要你去傷害任何人，我發誓。」

「那你會殺了我嗎？」他試著用空洞的聲調問道。他不在乎，真的。如果他的生命就此終結，他再也不必承受痛苦。

「請不要要求我那麼做。」Steve說，第一次，他將視線從資產身上移開了。

「我不是這個意思。我只是想知道，如果我不再是個士兵，那我的定位是什麼？」

「不需要有定位，你可以就只是你自己。」

Bucky思考了片刻，「我負責我自己。」

「是的。」

「我不需要成為士兵。」

「你不需要。」

「我不需要殺人？」

「不。」

「我可以再次變成Bucky。」而這不是個問句。

「你可以變成任何你想要的，我只是想要幫你明白那些。不論要花上多久時間，你進展到哪裡，我就在這裡，如果你讓我在這裡的話。」

Bucky看著Steve，「好。」他說著，並伸出他的手。


	5. Chapter 5

變成Bucky Barnes不是他做過最困難的事。比方說，這比起令Bucky死去以讓他變成資產要容易許多。首先，這涉及的折磨相對較少，雖然他知道自己並不完全是一個可以稱之為穩定的人，即使如此他也對這件好事感到欣慰。事實上，那一點折磨也沒有，而且已經持續很長一段時間了。

他試著不讓自己奢望這是個永久的轉變。他知道Bucky會相信，會相信Steve永遠不會傷害他，但Bucky也從未經歷過在一場惡戰、處死一名無辜稚子或同時伺候四根HYDRA成員的老二後，還需要保持勇敢的情況。簡而言之，Bucky就是個白痴。

天真是一去不返的。即使他可以，他不想變回那種脆弱愚蠢的模樣。如果Bucky更聰明些，他可以在第一次被抓住時就將自己拉出這苦難的泥沼，不必受苦這麼久。他再也回不到那樣，但也許他可以再次擁有幸福。當然，不是永遠的，對他而言好事終不持久。但是就一下子，這裡偷一點那裡偷一點地，和Steve在一起，也許他可以感受到Bucky曾經有過的感覺。不安全，不能肯定自己就是Bucky，但是感到快樂。

他在第二天早上和Steve說了相同的話，當他們正吃著他們的炒蛋和黑麥吐司。

「我想要快樂。」

Steve把他滿口的早餐都噴出來了，但他看起來在驚訝中充滿喜悅，「這想法是從哪裡來的？」

他聳肩，「我不知道，我想了很多關於以前的事情，我那時很快樂，我們曾經相愛。」

「你記得那些，還是你只是因為我告訴過你才這麼說？」這聽起來像是個指控，但Steve的聲音如此小心，如此溫柔。

「我記得，我只是不懂。但我想要，而且我想我會懂的，或早或晚。如果你願意幫我搞清楚，即便這會花很長的時間。」

「即使是要花上一輩子我也不在乎，我會在這裡。」

「你覺得我該如何開始？」他問道：「我不知道該怎麼做。」

Steve看上去十分困惑，「我猜我也不知道，也許回到一些老地方會有好處？通過做點我們曾經一起做過的事情？」

「這聽起來像是個開始。」Bucky同意。

所以他們一起去了曼哈頓大橋。Bucky希望他們能夠用走的，但他仍無法承受待在有太多人群的公共空間。兩人最好直接到達大橋，在那裡他們會很快就消失在慢跑和戴著耳機的人潮當中。

他們一起併肩朝著橋的中央走著。在Steve的建議下，Bucky轉頭望向布魯克林並俯瞰整個曼哈頓，他記得這是他曾經喜愛過的風景。在孩提時代他走過上千次這樣的行程，當他們需要點時間離家遠點，當他們想要進行一場約會兜裡卻沒什麼錢。布魯克林大橋有更好的視野，但曼哈頓大橋比較近，在那些日子裡Steve無法承受再走上額外的幾十個街區，所以這就是他們的老地方。

Bucky望向天際線，微笑著檢視朝陽升起越過高聳的建築們。

「我記得這個，」他說：「不只是在這裡，我記得它的感覺。」

「是嗎？」Steve這麼說道，僅管如此，Bucky還是能夠解讀他的想法。他拼命地想要知道Bucky在想些什麼，但他試圖隱藏他的渴望，試著不要迫使Bucky去感受一切。

「我曾經在這裡感受過快樂，我很快樂，因為我和你在一起。」不帶思考與感受，話語自發地冒了出來。Steve臉上同樣自發地展露微笑，如陽光般堅定燦爛。

「我也很開心。雖然有時候會生病，不是一直都很健康，但我總是很快樂。」

「你現在快樂嗎？」Bucky問道。他不想知道答案。儘管他並不想知道答案，但他無法阻止說出口的單詞。直道Steve再次開口。

「我該死的太開心了，Buck，你回來這件事本身就比我所能想像的還要更好。在你經歷過那些以後，知道你是安全的，我有機會保護你，彌補我曾辜負你的千分之一，也許有一天能再次讓你感到快樂——我當然很開心，不高興我就是個蠢蛋。」

Bucky看著太陽升上摩天大樓的頂端，他望向身旁的Steve，高大、英俊而且健康，他想也許有一天他也會感到快樂。

他們向著布魯克林的方向走過大橋，鄰居們看起來和以前不太一樣。取代了來自愛爾蘭的母親們和他們喧鬧的一家子正烤著司康餅做早餐、剛從晨禱回來，戴著圓帽的猶太移民、及在碼頭做了一整晚工後正數著硬幣的男孩與女孩們，那是穿著名牌上衣及貼身牛仔褲的年輕女士正推著載著個小胖臉嬰兒的推車，還有梳著雷鬼頭的白人男性和毛茸茸的白色狗兒一同散步。但很多建築都是一樣的，鵝卵石街道也還是一樣的。而Steve在他身後——當然現在高多了，也沒有像從前那樣總是喘著氣——這也是一樣的。

他們漫無目的地閒逛了一會。他們的舊公寓已經被拆除了——事實上整條Middagh街都已經消失。這現在只是個死胡同的殘端，為高速公路騰出空間。不過在它後面有個在水濱的新公園。他們一起繞著它漫步，早晨一分一秒地流逝。他們在一間書店停下，Steve堅持要買些廉價的二手科幻小說給Bucky，那種Bucky記得他在仍能像那樣享受事物時所喜愛的類型。他們轉頭回到公園，當Steve在他的筆記本上素描時Bucky在長椅上閱讀他的書。

「你餓了嗎？」過了一會，Steve問道。

「餓了。」Bucky承認，而他沒有退縮。

「來吧，我知道我們能去哪裡。Pizza可以嗎？」

「只要上面沒有詭異的狗屎球芽甘藍。」Bucky說道，而Steve放聲大笑。那次與Tony出門共享的晚餐是場十足的災難。

「我覺得你會喜歡這個地方。」

Steve領著他回到水濱，去到一間看上去有些熟悉的白色建築。Bucky眨了眨眼，然後讀出了上方的招牌，「Grimaldi’s？」

「跟以前一樣。」

「這地方還在這兒？」

「我想他們從舊位置移動了幾道門，但它和以前一樣，也一樣好。」

服務生的態度在整個世紀內都沒什麼長進，尤其是現在整群的旅客大排長龍只為了一嘗真正的布魯克林Pizza。Bucky堅持他們要像其他人一樣等待，而不是讓Steve打出美國隊長牌讓前方的學生和外國家庭站到警戒線後方。況且這也沒花上太久時間，之後他們各自大口吃下了熱騰騰的起司Pizza。

不，再度成為Bucky Barnes不是他所做過最簡單的事情。但它可能是最好的一件事。


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky躡手躡腳地回到公寓，希望Steve不要聽見他的聲音。當然，他沒那麼幸運。他試著抑制自己不要退縮。Steve不會傷害他，他知道。他應該要停止表現得像是Steve就是他的管理員，否則——

沒有否則，Steve仍然不會傷害他，只是有時候很難記得這個。有時過去溶入現在，七十年來反覆的冰凍與折磨相較起布魯克林的今昔更加真實，而有時他的所說所為都令Steve看起來非常、非常難過，他從來不是有意的，但他持續地讓事情變得更糟。

操。他太累了。他試著做出幾個深呼吸，但這仍不足以讓他不顧內心沉淪的感受。

Steve對他微笑，當然。Steve這些天來總是在微笑。想到有人可以確實地因為看到Bucky而感到快樂有些荒謬。尤其當他們住在一起而Steve該死的整天都可以見到他。

雖然這不算壞事。大多數時候不是，除了像現在這種他不想和Steve說話的時刻。

這機會渺茫，除非他 _告訴_ Steve，當然他仍無法這麼做，即使他知道只要他提出要求，Steve會讓他自己一個人待著。事實上，這是問題的一部分。他寧願處理Steve的詢問也不想看著他結結巴巴的道歉。

「嘿，Bucky。怎麼回事？」

「沒事。」

Bucky走到他最愛的窗邊一處坐下。他試著不要去看Steve，即便他可以感到Steve正盯著他的臉。過了一會，Steve開口。

「怎麼了，Buck？」

Bucky聳肩，「我不知道。」

他其實知道，他只是不太想談論它。但Steve曾和他說過同其他人聊聊有所益處，開始治療也一樣，所以他照做了。

Steve沒有命令他去做。Steve從未命令過他做任何事，或說不完全是在命令他去做。他只是溫柔而猶豫地給予建議，並一再保證Bucky不必做任何令他感覺不適的事情。彷彿Bucky會跟他說不——當Steve為他做了那麼多，而他所要求的是那麼簡單。

這應該要很簡單。

他所要做的就是坐在色彩明亮的辦公室中一張舒適的椅子上，並和一位富同情心且面色和善的女士談話。他所要做的是回答她的問題——不回答也行，她明確表示過這點。如果他不想要的話可以不說話。他只需要坐在椅子上並聆聽她的問題。

_你的目標是什麼？_

_你人生現在所面臨的問題是什麼？_

_你如何去處理它們？_

_那些做法對你有效嗎？_

_你的生活狀況怎麼樣？_

_你曾想要傷害自己或別人嗎？_

想要。一切總歸於於此。其他人總是想要從他身上得到什麼。他的身體、他的技巧、他的忠誠。Steve也想從他身上獲得那些。想要他變得更好，想要他變成Bucky，想要他想要。

在他根本不知道那是什麼意思的時候。

「Bucky？」

「我要上床去了。」他突兀地說道，走進他的房間並關上房門。

一開始他不知道要做些什麼。他脫去外衣，換上自己現在偏好的舒適衣物。打開用來記錄感覺的日誌，但不知道該寫些什麼。他坐在床上很長一段時間，很久，直瞪視著牆壁。

Steve將牆漆成了藍色，因為它是Bucky最喜歡的顏色。一開始他並不記得。他不記得自己喜歡的顏色，但他記得Steve的雙眼。起初那嚇壞了他。它就像是個提醒： _你的指揮官總是盯著你瞧。_ 現在他更明白了。Steve不會傷害他。對方一次又一次的重複，而他也不曾那麼做過。

他同時也沒有讓Bucky去傷害任何人。

自己曾想過要傷害別人嗎？他曾經想要過嗎？然而他做了，一次又一次。是他真的曾經如此渴求，還是僅僅想要終結自己的痛苦？他是真的不清楚這些嗎？

無論如何這無所謂了。扣下扳機的是他的手指，他的手扼上他們的喉嚨，他的刀刃戳進他們的腹部。

當他是冬日戰士時他不被允許擁有任何事物，但不知為何他仍有罪惡感、有責任感。

他想要尖叫這有多不公平。

他謀殺人們，甚至不計其數。從將軍到平民、男人和女人、祖父到嬰孩。他們歸於塵土而他在這裡，在一張柔軟的床舖上，而他應該要感覺更好。他應該要相信他已經受過夠多折磨了。

眼淚令他感到震驚。他不記得上一次自己哭泣是什麼時候的事了，起初，他不完全理解臉上溫熱潮濕的感受是什麼。然後他明白了，而這令人難以呼吸。他不值得在這裡，不值得為自己感到難過，不值得變得更好。他不值得任何事。

Bucky Barnes在棉被底下掙扎，感覺渺小且絕望，獨自哭泣著入眠。

冬日士兵在午夜降臨時醒了過來。他不在他被分配的崗位上。他躺在一張床上，但沒有被任何他的上級使用。有個片刻他不知道為什麼會這樣。這不是他被分配的存放單位。

他的胃開始下沉。他不記得他是怎麼到這裡來的，但記憶上的失誤不是他違反常規命令可被接受的理由，即使他不知道他這麼做了。他會受到嚴厲的懲罰。

他考慮試著從床上溜走並躲藏起來，但最終他只會因謊言而被懲罰的更甚。最好是接受即將發生的事情。最好是不要讓他的罪刑變得更糟。

他大膽地環顧四周，幾乎沒人窺探，也許他的管理員沒有注意到他醒了，他看到了日誌、柔軟的枕頭、打開的窗戶及飄動的窗簾。

然後他記起來了。

他不再是HYDRA的拳頭，他應該要恢復。他應該要再次成為Bucky。

不管那是什麼意思。

Steve答應過他，他不必放棄任何事物作為交換。他永遠不必再次殺戮。

而他相信這個。他相信這個是因為他 _想要_ 相信，不是因為他有任何證明。因為他不想要Steve傷害他，不想要Steve操他，最重要的是不想要Steve用他的管理員在使用他之後常用的那種眼神看他。

就像他是汙穢、骯髒又噁心的。

他不想要Steve用那種方式看他。他不想要讓Steve知道他毀了Bucky Barnes——允許他們對他曾身為的那個美好又正直的人做出的恐怖事情——而遺留下來的僅是具沒有用處的軀殼。

但儘管他想要相信並不代表那就是真實的，對事物有所慾求本就暗藏危險。它總是能被用以對抗你自己。

夜晚是行使這些最好的時機。他會向Steve展示他在想念些甚麼，讓對方明白他可以用任何他想要的方式擁有Bucky。然後Steve會將Bucky分配成為他所私有，持續讓Bucky遠離戰場。

Bucky的胃翻攪著，但他還是這麼做了。他知道他正冒著被懲罰、被拒絕的風險，但他必須去做點事。

他已經自我滿足太久了，而他不值得它。他不值得這些。

那些記憶太過強烈，突然之間像是鬼魂在他耳邊呢喃。是Zola的聲音，和他說著那些話語。 _這是你應得的，在你如此行事之後。在我造就你之後。_

他伸手默默地轉動把手。小心且安靜地，他跨過門檻進入了Steve的房間。


	7. Chapter 7

Steve在床上很快就睡著了。很好，這能讓Bucky的任務更容易些。

他僅能憑藉著房內的微光看見Steve。目標閉緊雙眼躺在屬於他的那側，僅有偶爾的動眼顯示了對方正在做夢。金色的頭髮在枕頭上散開。Steve把他的棉被踢到腳邊，讓那美麗的身體——除了一件灰色的拳擊短褲——暴露在Bucky的視線當中。

Bucky記得這具身體。他記得碰觸過它，而他想要這麼做。他可以再碰它一次、他會這麼做的。

他在害怕，但那只是本能。自從他上次行使這個用途以來已經有一陣子了，尤其是對著Steve。他可能已經忘記該如何感到愉悅。但他會記起來的，只是需要點練習。他想像著Steve會耐心地訓練他，然後試著別讓自己迷失在那些白日夢當中。

他還有工作要做。

Bucky沉默地拉近兩人之間的距離。那是個他數年以來學著成為一名謀殺犯養成的技術。他可以用沒人能聽到他的方式行走，包括Steve。

Steve希望Bucky回來。Steve想要忘記HYDRA曾經帶走過他，進而雕琢出他身體深處某些可怕的事物。他永遠都沒法辦到的，只要對方還沒從自我犠牲、和試著去原諒HYDRA對Bucky所做過的事情裡解脫。只要對方尚未成功地屈服於此：某些事他根本從一開始就不該去想。

而現在這是Bucky的任務，幫助他遺忘。他將用愉悅替代那些想法和恐懼。他將會向Steve展示現在在他們之間也可以有些好事，HYDRA沒有偷走他所有的東西。

他迅速前進到Steve床邊並跪下，他現在記得了。他記得Bucky的行事方式，Steve喜歡的那種方式。他喜歡它溫柔而緩慢的開始，然後由他掌握主控權，就如長久以來許多的管理員做的那樣，他喜歡掌控一切。

當然，Bucky會讓他那麼做。他並不在乎。當他不需要做太多決定時那更加容易，他不需要持續去想任務參數和命令和——

專注。眼前的人是Steve，Steve的偏好與渴望是眼下最重要的事。他要取悅的是Steve，不是其他人，不是以往的管理員。他必須把那些想法趕出腦袋，否則它們會拖垮他，而他還有工作要做。

他探向Steve。幸運地，對方已經處於面向Bucky的方向了。在內褲之下的他還沒硬，Bucky記得他總是在醒來前就硬了，但沒關係。他也記得為Steve做過這個。

Bucky將手伸向他的短褲，小心地拉下它，剛好讓Steve的性器暴露出來。他溫柔地掏出Steve的老二。它軟軟的在他手中感覺很奇怪，無助又脆弱。他不喜歡這種感覺，不喜歡成為主導的那個。當他將Steve垂軟的陰莖含入口中並小心地慢慢吸吮時就容易多了。他可以感受到它很快就硬了起來。他以前做過，他知道，即使他不記得所有細節。他曾像這樣將Steve含入口中，小心地誘引著它性起然後再讓它冷靜下來。他現在就要這麼做。

他謹慎地將注意力放在感受Steve的老二壓在他舌頭上，感受著它慢慢開始腫脹變硬。在它就要完全抬頭時，突然間，一隻手插進他的頭髮並用力地抓緊。Bucky屏住呼吸跟隨著這陣抓握的引導，讓Steve用他的方式深深操入他的喉嚨。

他聽到頭上傳來抽氣的聲音，高亢地喘息著，「B、Bucky——」

然後Steve一定是清醒過來了，因為在那瞬間Bucky被向後推開，屁股跌坐在地上。他幾乎沒有注意到疼痛，但Steve表現得就像他把Bucky給弄散架了。

「老天，Bucky。Buck，你還好嗎？」Steve說道。

「我沒事。」Bucky說：「讓我完成它。別擔心，Steve，我還好。」

「耶穌，Bucky。」Steve似乎不能停止叨唸他的名字。Bucky有種衝動想要翻白眼並告訴Steve他知道自己是誰，但他認為那不太可能讓他得到自己想要的東西。他想要的是繼續幫Steve吸完他的老二的許可。他想要的是被允許去證明他是個好玩物，留在Steve的掌控之下比在戰場上還要更好。

而他得到的是一隻伸向他的手，將他拉上床鋪。有一瞬間他充滿希望，直到他看見Steve讓他倆並排著坐在一起——基本上相距甚遠。

「你還好嗎？」他再度問道。

「像我說的，Steve，我很好。」他試著多使用Steve的名字。那會向對方證明Bucky知道他是誰，他沒有感到困惑或其他東西。他只是想要事情回歸到他們以前的樣貌。他只是想要被允許再次成為Steve的，只為Steve所有，除此之外別無他物。他知道那曾經就是他的生活，他想要那些回來。

「你想告訴我這是怎麼回事嗎？」

「我想要。」Bucky說。他知道Steve想聽到什麼。

「那是什麼意思，Buck？對你而言。當你說出那些時你在想什麼？」

「我醒來，我想念你。我想要再次靠近你，以我們曾經的方式。」而字裡行間的每個部份都是真的。他希望這不會讓Steve生氣，畢竟他的資產並沒有對他說謊。

「我就在這裡，」Steve說，他的聲音非常冷靜穩定，「我就在你旁邊，好嗎？而我總是很高興提醒你這件事。但是你不能……」

「我不能什麼？」

「你不能像那樣碰我，Buck。不能再那樣。」

「你的意思是什麼？」Bucky困惑地問：「我做的不對嗎？」他已很確定他讀取了正確的回憶，他確實回想起Rogers隊長偏愛的晨間服務。

「我們不能有性關係。瞧，你明白首肯是什麼嗎？」

「對即將發生的事情給予允許的動作，表示同意。」Bucky清晰地定義。他的記憶也還是有所增長的，而正確的法律知識是必要的。

「那對於性而言呢？」

「不知道。」

「它的意思是……它意味著你必須同意性行為，而你知道你在同意什麼。這就是為什麼HYDRA對你做的事情是錯誤的，即使你說你想要它，那是因為你沒有選擇權能說不。而這也是為什麼你不能對我做這個，好嗎？即使你確定這是你想要的。先問過我，尊重我給的回應。你能做到嗎？」

Bucky被搞糊塗了。他從未聽過這種事情。這比Steve第一次和他說自己曾經是Bucky更令人感到困惑，「所以那就是不同之處，像你剛才說過的。你和我曾發生過的事情和HYDRA所做的事情的不同，那就是為什麼想要那麼重要？」

「對。」Steve說，似乎鬆了口氣。

「所以我現在對你做的——」當他說出口時Bucky明白了——「那很可怕，那是錯誤的。我——我傷害了你……」

「嘿，」Steve說，衝動地將手伸向Bucky。儘管他在半路凍住了，五指大張地舉在他們之間，「我原諒你，Buck。這和他們做的完全不同。我知道這似乎真的很像，但並不一樣。你沒有試圖傷害我，在我告訴你時你停手了。只是……答應我你不會再那麼做，好嗎？」

Bucky就只是有點不想做出這樣的承諾。


	8. Chapter 8

那天晚上資產難以入眠，原因很明顯。

他花了點時間繞著臥房打轉並試著不要去想像當懲罰來臨時會是什麼模樣。

最後，在凌晨，他聽到廚房傳來的聲音。當他從驚嚇中回神，他輕輕推開門看看是什麼在房門外等著他。

他對昨天抗命的後果感到恐懼，但結果出現，Steve仍只是對他溫柔相待。對方比資產還要早起以在早晨等著他，又或者是在被Bucky那樣對待之後，Steve根本沒有再度入睡。

Steve揣著一杯咖啡坐在餐桌前，看上去完全就像是他所身為的那個指揮官。這似乎，看起來，就是他們要開始談論那些Bucky寧可保持沉默的難受真相的時刻了。

好吧，至少這不是由他決定。他不需要擔心眼前即將發生的事情。Steve做出那些決定，而Steve顯然決定他們得要談談，無關Bucky是否喜歡。Bucky所要做的僅是想好如何解釋他自己。沒錯，夠簡單吧。

「你感覺如何，Buck？」Steve的聲調帶著惱人的冷靜與溫柔。

「像坨狗屎。」Bucky老實回答。對Steve說謊不會帶給他任何好處。他的麻煩已經夠多了。

然而，他抓住了那個想法。不，他沒有惹上麻煩。Steve不會傷害他，不會懲罰他，即使他毀了一切。

他幾乎要希望Steve會那麼做了。一個快速的痛擊、一次清洗，他可以忘卻他昨晚所做的事情。就好像它從未發生過。那樣的話事情就會簡單多了。即使他不知道自己的名字，他知道該期望什麼樣的待遇。遵循命令或是疼痛，服從或是折磨。簡單，可預期，易於遵守。

但比起那些Steve對他更好。Steve知道他可以從行為中學習，知道他的表現可以被訓練。他沒有單純地毆打Bucky並將他洗腦。他會向Bucky解釋為什麼他的行為是錯誤的，伴隨著和緩的痛苦，然後讓他記得，以讓他不再犯錯。

「你有睡著嗎？」

「不，先生。」即便他知道Steve不喜歡被那麼稱呼，敬語在Bucky可以將它吞下去前就溜了出來。他不敢抬頭看Steve臉上的表情。取而代之，他將眼神牢牢地固定在對方雙腿之間的地面上。在沉默了很長一段時間之後，他幾乎被Steve開口說話嚇了一大跳。

「對不起。」

Bucky為此感到驚訝。這應該是另一回事。他才是該道歉的那個，他該懇求對方的原諒、祈求寬恕。Steve沒有道歉的理由。

「我希望……」Steve繼續說道，聲音破碎，「我只是希望你不要怕我。操，忘了我所說的。我知道這很自私。」

Bucky無法理解。他不怕Steve，不是真的害怕。不比他害怕其他事物更甚。他不認為Steve會只因好玩而傷害他，或因為他說錯話而打斷他的腿，或把電棒刺上他的屁股看他能叫得有多大聲。他真的不那樣認為。Steve沒有對他做過上述的任何事。自從Bucky來到這裡，對方甚至不常提高嗓音對他說話。

「我以為我們有所進步。你說你……你想要快樂。那是真的嗎？還是只因為那是我想要的所以你才這麼說？」

Bucky不確定其中的差別是什麼，但他足夠理解那並不是一個好的答案。它不會讓Steve開心，「我不知道。」他坦言道，語帶痛苦。

「Bucky，別……」在說出任何責備的話語之前，Steve停了下來，「沒事。任何答案都沒問題。我不會為此傷害你，不管你說了什麼。」

「謝謝你。」Bucky回答道，也許毫無意義，但這樣似乎比較禮貌。

「有些事我想告訴你，」Steve緩慢且極度小心地說。Bucky準備好面對即將到來的任何事，「如果你能坦白回答我會非常感激，如果……如果你覺得你可以。」

「好？」

「你會覺得或許你應該住在其他地方？當然，我真的很高興你在這兒。不要覺得我要把你送走，或類似那樣。但我不想……如果和我在一起讓你更辛苦，如果……如果你覺得也許、你一個人的話，會更好，那……那我想你應該離開。我會幫你找個地方，也許找一個可以幫助你的看護員。如果那是你認為最好的。」

「那是你想要的嗎？」Bucky問：「你會告訴我實話嗎？」

「我當然會。不，Bucky。那不是我想要的。我想要你在我身邊。但比起我想要什麼，更重要的是，我希望你好起來。而如果你不能，如果事情已經無法回頭，我只希望你能快樂。我希望你有個新生活，美好的生活。有沒有我都沒關係。那對我來說才是最重要的。」

Bucky花了點時間思考他的答案。如果Steve想要聽實話，那Bucky會告訴他。畢竟，Steve對他非常溫柔，極少要求他給予任何事物。

他的第一直覺想說是，是的，他想要留下，不需要考慮更多。畢竟，那樣他就能給Steve那些對方承認過想要的東西——有資產相伴身旁——同時也能繼續尋找自己真正想要的、真正能讓他感到愉悅的事物，以報償對方所有的善意。

另一方面，Steve說他想要資產好起來。他不確定那是什麼意思，而他不好好思考如何盡力達成那個目標是極其愚蠢的。無可否認地，Steve的存在會讓資產分心。像他們外出吃Pizza那類的活動——在當下看似十分愉快——對於實現Steve對於資產的目標卻沒有任何顯著的幫助。確實，能夠毫無怨言地在人群中保持運轉可能算得上是『變好』的一部分，可以混入正常人之中，但不論資產在那天完成了什麼，無可否認那都只是暫時的。他沒有真正的進步，只是在同個迴圈內不斷打轉，一次又一次地令Steve失望。

但是，不論有沒有說出口，Steve沒有要求他弄清楚該如何遵循對方的命令。Steve問Bucky想要些什麼，什麼能讓他感到開心。Bucky仍然無法完全理解那些意思，但他想要做他應該做的。

他那天很開心。他很高興能和Steve一起走過大橋，看著朝陽升起，吃下Pizza。如果快樂如他所想，是一種溫暖、柔軟的感覺盈滿胸口，一種想要更多的感受，不帶疼痛，那他當時很快樂。

而他開始回想，當他試著去回憶起那模糊遙遠的從前，當他和Steve在布魯克林分享一張床，當兩人還是孩子，滾入同一張床大笑著，當Steve在他第一次被擒獲時救了他——他當時也很快樂。

那些記憶都有一個共同之處。不僅僅是缺乏疼痛，不只是沒有被強迫進行殺戮，不只是好好地被餵食。那是Steve。

Steve讓他感到快樂。在以前總是那樣，而現在依然如此。Bucky變了。他不再是以前那個無憂無慮的男孩。就像Steve所說的，他可能再也無法回到當初。

但他可以和Steve在一起。他可以握住Steve伸向他的手。

他必須做得更好。他知道。不會再有像昨晚那般失控的狀況發生了。他必須聽Steve所說的話。如果那意味著與焦慮共存，他得忍受那種感覺。他必須等到自己學會相信對方，一點一滴。而後，也許，Steve會像過去那樣渴望他，想和他在一起，再度站在同一陣線上。

「我想要留下，」Bucky說，然後希望更具說服力地追加道：「請不要把我送走。我知道我昨晚搞砸了。那不會再發生。或許晚上你可以把我鎖在我的房間，或至少把我綁起來，如果你擔心的話。我不介意，我保證。」

「Bucky！Bucky，慢點。沒事的，好嗎？我沒有要把你送走。只要你想這裡就是你的家。我只是……我昨晚在想，在我還沒意識到情況不對勁前，我就己經假設對你而言最好的地方就是和我在一起了。我的意思是，當我以為你不是……」

Bucky很感激Steve沒有完全把話說死，儘管對方肯定是那樣想的。

「當我意識到你並不完全知道發生了什麼。你不知道你可以相信我。認真的說，我希望你能快樂，這比其他任何事情都還要重要。還有感到安全。如果你告訴我這裡對你來說是最好的地方，我相信你。我會在晚上把我的門上鎖，就一陣子，直到……到你能夠再次正常思考為止，但我不會把你綁起來或什麼的，我永遠不能那樣對你。而你會和我一起待在這兒，然後我們會找出答案。既然你說你想要這樣。」

「這就是我想要的。」Bucky說。然後，第一次，他抬頭望向Steve，對上他湛藍的雙眼。他注意到它們周圍環繞的陰影，Steve的疲憊是如此的顯而易見。他猶豫著，然後開口，希望自己能夠被聽到，「我對昨晚的事感到非常抱歉。不是因為我認為你會對我做出什麼不好的事。是因為我不想要傷害你，而我違反了你的意願做出那種事。我真的抱歉。你不需要說任何話。我只是希望你明白。」

當Steve微笑時他眼角的線條皺了起來。Bucky覺得以前他記得這個，「謝謝你。」他說：「現在，你早餐想吃些什麼？」

 


	9. Chapter 9

在那之後又是愉快的日子。

它們並非立即開始，但Bucky逐步促使它們發生。他可能再也無法像曾經那樣天真，但至少他可以不再成為Steve背上的重擔。他能夠幫助自己變得更好，一點一滴的。

也許那樣，Steve就會讓他留下。也許那樣，他對Steve會有長遠的益處。即使他不被允許用自己想要（或是認為自己想要？這仍然令人困惑）的方式去服務Steve，他仍能做些事情。

這起始於參加Steve為他預約好的醫療會面，在那裡，醫生的工作是讓你的大腦變得更好。以往同樣也有心理學家的存在，但他們都只是真正的瘋子。顯然，現在每個人都擁有自己的心理醫師。即使是如Steve這類像多數人一樣穩定的存在，也會在某些情況下這麼做。

儘管Steve沒有讓Bucky離開，Bucky仍接收到了暗示，他開始多花點時間獨自一人走出屋外。起初，他害怕走得太遠。如果他迷路了，Steve可能會懲罰他——或者更糟，再次決定他適合被分派到戰場。但一次又一次地，Steve向他保證不會有那種事發生，而Bucky必須相信他。試著去相信他。

他沒有做出任可能讓他成為更好的士兵的事情。不去射擊場，甚至是健身房。但他也沒有試著讓自己成為更好的性玩具。

他也可以練習那些技巧。他知道。他可以做些伸展讓身體更加柔韌、買些玩具練習，或是出門找些陌生人使用他，並在他失敗時傷害他。他猜那不會太難。從前，他的管理員一直都渴望著使用他，即使他是那樣噁心、破碎且毫無慾望，他們仍如此想要他，有時接連不斷地直到他肯定自己無法承受。他不確定既然他現在可以練習，他為什麼不那麼做。那會讓他變得更好。但他沒有。他甚至不覺得他應該那樣做，為了某些他無以名狀的奇怪理由。

Steve問Bucky是否相信他。也許，也許是吧。也許就是這樣，這種無名的感受讓他離開了自己所知的職責所在，轉而朝著他被禁止且不確定的方向前進，想要、需求、渴望。

他走入市區，而非那些骯髒的酒吧或陰暗的俱樂部。

他在布魯克林大橋上來回走著。他坐在被人遺忘的小圖書館分館的參考室裡，閱讀書籍或僅是掃視著架上的書名。他躺在中央公園的草地上，當下雨或下雪、氣溫凍人的時候，他望著天空感受著氣候灼燒、冰凍或澆透他的身體。

最重要的是，他去了博物館。他坐在長椅上看著牆面上的東西。他穿著拉起的連帽衫好讓人們無法看見他失去的手臂和令人孰悉的面容，但大多數時候，人們就只是像一次深呼吸般地穿過他面前。有時他會在大都會美術館裡的一處坐上幾個鐘頭，直到他起身回家。他總會告訴Steve他在哪裡，對方才不會擔心，而他的指揮官也能在有任何理由需要他時召喚Bucky回家。Steve從未那麼做過，即使有時候Bucky在外頭待太久了，Steve會發給他一封『你還好嗎？』的訊息。Bucky總是立即回覆，提供回去的選項，而Steve總是回答。不，隨你高興待多久。好好玩。你晚餐想要吃什麼？

在大約一週的日常行程之後，他發現自己不必待在主要展區，那裡有太多人潮行經。取而代之，他晃進了偏廳的走廊或樓上陳列著許多希臘雕像的房間。不是巨大且沒有頭顱的那種，而是一些模樣滑稽的演員、老人或是咧嘴而笑的女士，還有陶器及珠寶首飾的碎片。他喜歡看著它們，想像幾千年前有人曾穿戴過它。他喜歡想像擁有那件手鐲的女人和穿著那些戒環的男人們，他們漫長的一生與平靜的死亡。他喜歡想像時間癒合那些傷口，全部的創口。即使它得花上數千年。

然而，他最喜歡的是素描展出。這些褪色的小小圖樣、這些被框住的小小生命碎片提醒了他一些事情。有人用心創作了這些，全神貫注地愛著每一筆一畫。某人肯定曾經幻想過能在這座博物館中，與那些名著如此接近。他們可能沒有想到，他們的作品對於後人而言只是幅幾英吋寬的草圖，在幾乎沒有人經過的走廊中，不被人留意。Bucky查覺這該是一個悲哀的想法，但他並不這樣想。相反地，他認為這對他來說是個奇特的機會。像他這樣悲哀、破碎之人所能做的事情並不太多。他無法成為Steve需要的，不論是什麼。他無法再次成為戰士。

但對於不管是誰畫下了這些被世人遺忘的素描，那些久遠以前曾有過夢想的人們，他可以成為他們最渴望的。一雙欣賞的眼睛。

這是他所能給予的。

這讓他的身體深處激發出某些火花。一段記憶，他想著。他想知道自己是否曾經和Steve一起來過這裡，在從前，在那Steve一直幻想著的璀璨過往。

他想知道事情是否都像Steve想像中的那般美好。很難想像有事情能像Steve想像中的過去那樣美好，尤其是其中每件事都包含著Bucky。但他想要相信Steve。畢竟Steve是他的指揮官。

當他回到家中，Steve會問他今天過得如何。Bucky會說很好，並告訴對方他去了哪裡，那很放鬆、很平靜。它總是那樣。

在其他日子裡，他沒有出門。那幾天他會整天待在房間。他坐在地板上而不是床上，直盯著窗戶外頭。那些是最糟糕的日子，而他不確定因果順序。是因為他沒有出門而讓一切變得糟糕，還是一切都糟透了所以他才不想出門，或者這是某種他無法解釋、難以描述並實在無力抵抗的詭異循環？

在他腦海中有些聲音。不是字面上的意思。在醫生連珠炮般的問診時總是會問他這個：你可否感受到開心 難過 生氣 焦慮 易怒 毫無價值 無助 你可否看見不存在的東西 你感覺人們在尾隨你嗎 你是否會聽到沒有別人能聽到的聲音。

他知道那些都不是真的。不是真的在他身邊。它們是，他假設，那是記憶，儘管它們回歸的方式讓他難以將其依循脈絡變成他所能理解的生活的一部分，並能夠從那裡繼續下去。它們僅僅只是——耳語、詞句，有時候甚至難以與他的自我想法區別。

你真噁心。大家都可以看到你的內在有多骯髒。這就是他們為什麼這樣對你。因為這是你應得的。因為你就是為此而生。

他試著不去聆聽那些聲音。他試著不要去問自己那些究竟是不是真的。

但在那些日子裡，他無法阻止自己去聽到那些他意識底層的細語。他只能坐著、看著並聽著，等待它安靜下來。當它平息下來——那是件好事，它總是、永遠是件好事——他會站起來走到廚房去找Steve，他會和對方一起做晚餐、出去散個步或是看些Netflix上的影片，做些其他事情好讓那些聲音滾出腦海。它們用不同的語言說著，德語、俄語、英語。有些聲音蒼老，有些年輕氣盛，大多是男性但也有少數女性。而不論他們選擇什麼樣的說詞，他們述說的總是同一件事。

它們說Bucky什麼也不是，說他噁心透頂，最重要的是他罪有應得，是他自己不知怎麼就引得他們對他做出那些事，因為他就是這樣骯髒汙穢。

他知道自己曾經相信過這個，但他幾乎不記得是為什麼了。當然，這並沒有讓他更容易與其共處，它們總是提醒著他是低人一等的，但與之共存也並非像從前那樣全無可能。

它們只不過是記憶。那是他開始相信的。而也許他可以將它們拋諸腦後。


	10. Chapter 10

最近Bucky的腦中發生了一種奇怪的新現象。

他不認為那是一個回憶。那不太像是當記憶中年輕、瘦小的的Steve第一次回到他的腦中，因為在那些他曾屬於Steve的記憶當中，他總是高過他的管理員，而他那雙人類的手總被Steve溫柔地握在手中。不，在那些奇怪的想像中他和Steve一樣高，他就像是現在一般半是由機器組成，和那個HYDRA所造就出來的怪物一模一樣。但他和Steve在一起，就像他們從前一樣。無關於Steve使用他。這不是關於誘惑對方以遠離戰場的想法。這是另一種東西。

他和其中一名醫生談論它。她說這是正常的、是健康的。這是個好徵兆。人們——普遍正常的人們——對性存有幻想。他已經有好幾年不曾有過這種經驗，是因為他營養不良，因為他受創太重，因為他甚至不被允許有自己的思想。但是，從他上次體驗到任何愉悅也已經過去好幾年了，而身體把這些東西積存起來，意圖釋放。她告訴他如果他想要在私人房間內碰觸自己也沒關係，或是他能和Steve談談那些幻想。那就是她為那些想法下的定義。幻想。

對Bucky而言這是個新的單字。他現在有渴望：他渴望不要作為一個士兵；他渴望和Steve一起住在這裡；他渴望繼續感受在某些時刻確切存在的安全感與愉悅感。他有所偏好：他偏好三明治中有火雞和切達乳酪，而不是和Steve一樣喜歡火腿和美式乳酪；他偏好睡在地板上的安全感，而非床上；他喜歡在城市中漫步，而非他曾經做過的那些強化訓練。現在，他顯然有了幻想——相較先前的管理員們，幻想中的Steve會用相同的方式使用他，但對他擁有全然不同的期望。

醫生說他可以和Steve談談，但他不會傻到去那麼做。他看見了當他試圖用嘴取悅對方時Steve看著他的表情。Steve不想要。Steve對於與士兵待在一起感到噁心，和一個住在他死去朋友傷痕累累的肉體裡的怪物待在一起，而又有誰能怪他呢。

如果Bucky和Steve述說那些幻想，Steve會好好待他。對方永遠不會說出他覺得那令人噁心。他不會嘲笑Bucky渴望這個。他甚至不會去懷疑那是否就是Hydra選中了他的原因，因為他就是個需索無度的怪胎。至少，他不會大聲地開口詢問。

這樣最好，將他的想法埋藏於自己心中。

他同樣也沒有碰觸自己。醫生說那沒有關係，但她並沒有那個權力。他需要Steve的許可才能體驗生理上的愉悅。事實上，他沒有自信可以不經許可就碰觸他自己，而他也不認為自己能夠在沒有管理員的同意下達到高潮。

儘管想像——想像是自由的。那是他生命中一個新的美好事物。他被允許在任何他想要的時候想像。沒有人會把密碼放進他腦中，強迫他說出他在想些什麼，或是使用機器將一切洗去。

他可以自由的想像這個：

他想像自己全然地赤裸著。這次有些東西有所不同。從前，他們也會脫下他的衣服，但不是像這樣。更常有的是，他們要他赤身裸體對著基地的某個部分進行報告。或要求他在他們面前脫下衣物。有些人喜歡在他這麼做時訕笑出聲。他得到的常識表明性伴侶脫去他們的衣物時應該是激人性起的。他毫無疑問的不是這樣。不論他們試著讓他做出什麼，冬兵並不是個令人性奮的伴兒。他們使用他只是因為他在那裡，且他永遠不會說不，並非因為有任何人想要他。

所以當他想像Steve使用他時，他想像那會是從他還穿著日常穿著的牛仔褲與襯衫的情況下開始。Steve靠了過來，不在乎他的身體有多接近，不在乎士兵的汙穢會染滿Steve全身。這不只關乎於溫柔，差別在於Steve如何碰觸他。他們並不總是粗暴地對待他——當他從不抵抗，哪還需要強迫呢？他們可以溫柔，但從不曾顯得親密。他們只是令他渾身赤裸好讓他們能夠操他，沒別的了。

那不是Steve會用的方式，至少不是在他想像中的Steve。對方會一點一點地剝去Bucky的衣物，用他帶繭的大手遊走在新暴露出來的肌膚上頭，也許他會將嘴唇印上Bucky的鎖骨，也許他會用那強壯的拇指擦過Bucky氣管上方敏感的皮膚。並非是要讓他窒息，不為切斷他的供氧，不會在他意識脫離時發出嘲笑。只是提醒著他可以，一切由他負責，他現在是Bucky的管理員，是那個做出決定的人，而Bucky只需要做一件事。臣服於他。

他有個足以信任的管理員。一個期望對他最好的管理員。一個會照顧他的管理員，就像他們總是保證他們會做到，但從未實行過的那樣。

但Steve會為他做出那些。Steve不會讓他做出任何壞事、任何錯事。他所期望的只是Bucky的快樂。他一再地重覆說著。而Bucky開始相信他。

「你會為了我變好嗎？」Steve這麼問，而Bucky點下頭。是的，他會。是的，那太好了。是的，Steve相信他，相信他能夠變好，相信他不只是一件待重新編程的工具，或一隻待訓練的動物。

Steve親吻著他，而後，他的嘴唇覆上Bucky的，溫暖、柔軟且飢渴著，像是他想要吞噬掉他的資產每個部分。Bucky將會任由他如此。Bucky渴望他如此。

想要仍是件新的東西，但這是、這是他想要的：成為Steve所有，歸屬於他，一吋一吋地被對方嚥下。

他做不出什麼有用的事，但他可以交出自己，就像這樣。他可以將身體奉獻給Steve，如果Steve渴望著它。

幻想終結於此。它不會超越親吻。他無法想像下一步會發生的事。那太超過了，太過美好、太過恐怖以至於無法想像Steve將其手指推入他體內，彎下並操進他的身體，或使用他的嘴。無論如何，那不是他想要的。

他想要的是親暱與親密。他想要的是Steve看著他的身體並渴望他。從前他曾經如此。他曾經渴望著Bucky，不只因為操他所能帶給Steve的愉悅感，還有些別的。

確切地說，他並不確定那感覺是什麼，但他認為那大概是愛。


	11. Chapter 11

他望向鏡中的自己。這張臉所屬的男人——前任代碼Winter Soldier、前任美軍中士、前任戰俘——Bucky Barnes。所有HYDRA對他做出的事，他們對那個布魯克林男孩做出的事。那是最難以接受的。他沒有一刻應該得到那些發生在他身上的事情。

Bucky Barnes是個無辜的人。一位花花公子，而後成為一名士兵，儘管如此仍是無辜的。

所有Hydra所做的：每次打擊、每次強暴、每次洗腦，每一次的以上種種行為，他們對Bucky Barnes所做的。他們讓他變成現在的模樣。他們那樣對待一個來自布魯克林的孩子，一個從未傷害過任何人的孩子。他們對他那麼做。

突然間，他明白了，為什麼看清一切如此困難。因為真相是如此令人難以忍受。這太不公平，如此無情且毫無意義的殘酷。在所有飽受折磨的晦暗日子裡，他無法讓自己思考，因為他如果那麼做了，那被禁止的怒意將汩汩冒起難以停止，而若是他讓憤怒這類禁忌的情緒表現出來，他們會狠狠地傷害他。記憶是不安全的。他們會做出比己經對他大腦造成的傷害更加可怕的事來。他確信如果他記得，如果他展現出他不只是一具受人指揮、毫無生氣的軀殼，他們會再次傷害他。是他自己的意識將之隱藏起來以保全自己。他不確定是否該為此感激。

但他現在知道了。

現在他知道他一直都是個人類，一個與他人無異的人類。不是件物品、不是台機器、不是一項財產。現在他知道他不該被如此對待。

並不是說他所有的記憶都已然回歸。過去還有很多令人困惑的部分，有些事情特別模糊。他記得很多關於布魯克林之前的事，還有少部分剛被HYDRA抓住的那幾年。醫生說他們不確定他是否能恢復全部的記憶。那段時間他太常被洗腦，可能會永遠遺失他的記憶。

奇怪的是，他覺得沒有關係。他不確定自己會想要記起被HYDRA折磨的日子。也許全部忘掉會更好，就盡可能地將他的生活繼續下去。

他最後長長地看了自己一眼。他的生理特徵明顯改變了許多。最明顯的是他的手臂，還有未經妥善打理的長髮，即使對他來說僅僅只是過去了幾年，他的臉上增添了些歲月的痕跡。儘管如此，外表的相似之處還是很明顯的。他想知道還有多少的James Buchanan Barnes仍活在他體內。

Bucky——他現在讓大家稱他為Bucky了——正在尋找自己該做的事情。他不能花上整天的時間在公寓裡遊蕩。這對Steve不公平，而且坦誠地說，他開始對於無事可做感到有些無聊了。

他只是不太清楚在這新世界還有什麼事情可做。

他曾是個狙擊手。在此之前，是一名士兵。再更之前，他在碼頭工作。他清楚記得那些艱苦又無聊的工作。如果年輕的Bucky曾有其他志向，他在很久以前就隨它去了。他知道自己永遠都只會是一名勞動者，特別是他還有Steve要照顧。大多時候他支持著他們兩個，或至少支付大部分的帳單。這意味著不論他在孩提時代想要些什麼，它都被擱置，以確保Steve好好的。

想到Steve很奇怪，他並不是他的管理員，卻是他如今最親近的對象，在那個曾經的位置上——如此脆弱、如此無助。需要Bucky去照顧他。現在則完全相反。

但當他回望過去，他很高興能幫得上忙。他從未在Steve需要他支援時感到惱怒或拘束，而是更高興能有所幫助，他是Steve信任得足以求助的對象，即使是對方因為需要人幫忙而氣憤不堪的時候。

這有可能，Bucky想像著，也許Steve對照顧他有一樣的感受。也許他不會對Bucky如此需要關照感到惱怒，對於Bucky如此的－－需要一再的保證、且仍然預設危險還充斥著每個角落－－感到惱怒。也許對方只是很高興能幫得上忙。

且他也確實在幫助他。

規律的日程讓事情變得容易許多。當他知道何時會發生些什麼，他的擔心減少了。但在一日的空閒時間中，有很長一段期間他無事可做，而那變得越來越明顯。

當他發現問題，他立刻就去詢問Steve。幾個星期前他不會有這樣的感覺，但如今他開始覺得可以告訴Steve這些事——當他不開心，或甚至只是還能再更開心的時候。

「我想要做些事情。」他說。

這可能不是開啟話題的最佳方式。Steve從他的文書工作中抬頭，緊蹙雙眉。「你的意思是？」

「我的意思是我需要可以做一整天的事。」

「這是關於——」

在他再次被強迫參與那個話題之前，Bucky打斷了對方。能夠打斷別人是個新的技能，而他喜歡練習它。就像是每件他表現出、顯示他已逐漸變回自己的事情，他開始有能力區分他想要的與不想要的，這幫助了Steve能更好的了解狀況，並知道該為Bucky做些什麼。再加上，當他和他的治療師談起這個，她會給他一個滿意的微笑。「不，我不是指性，Steve。我的意思是，我現在沒有工作，或任何我所能做的有用的事。我也不是指『我認定自己是件待使用的工具』那樣的有用。我的意思是，我需要變成一個對社會有所助益的一份子，或早或晚。我的生命有完整的第二次機會，對吧？我需要至少試著去做些什麼。我是指，我不能只是坐在這裡，浪費我的時間。我應該要做些事情。也許為了某人而做之類的。」他意識到他在胡言亂語。因為他可以感受到他胃中的恐懼。要是Steve不贊同他呢？要是Steve對他開口要求感到生氣呢？他知道這毫無道理，但他無法讓自己對那想法的噁心感減少。

「你是對的，」Steve說：「我很高興你在我身邊，而且我很擔心你，我沒有思考長遠而言你將做些什麼。但我們會找出它的。」

「是嗎？」

「當然。你想要做什麼樣的事？你想要成為復仇者嗎？當然，我不是指主動戰鬥，但還有很多後勤事項是由Nick和他的工作成員處理，或者是技術——」

「我不這麼認為，」在思考了片刻之後，他說：「我不知道我是否想再次變成任何組織的一部分。」

好吧，如果有任何人可以理解這件事，那就是Steve了。「好的，你可以做任何事，Buck。這世界上的任何事情，好嗎？我們再也不需要擔心錢的問題了。我們的時間是我們自己的。不論你決定你想要什麼，我會確保你得到它。」

這是個巨大的承諾，但Bucky毫不懷疑，一秒也沒有，Steve所說的每個字都是認真的。他展開微笑。「謝謝，Steve。」

「讓我們來好好思考看看，好嗎？你可以列個清單。所有你覺得可能讓你開心的事情。所有你想從你的新生活中獲得的東西。」

起初，他認為他所想要的只是不要行使殺戮。然後，一旦他明白Steve不會強迫他回到戰場，他希望不要受到傷害。接著，他只希望被允許待在Steve身邊。

沒有人會從他身上奪去它們——甚至沒有人會嘗試。無論他做了什麼或不做什麼，他的需求都會被滿足。

所以他在他的新生活中要做些什麼？他要如何變得快樂？

他無法消除他在成為Winter Soldier的那些年歲中造成的傷害。即使想想都是荒謬無比，也是對所有被殺害者的侮辱。

但或許他有機會去做一點好事。


	12. Chapter 12

Steve訂下的其中一項規定是他們每週都要驗收一次。它不是個規定。那是Steve提出的。它是個請求。但Steve是幫助Bucky找到工作的那個人，所以他會遵守Steve設立的條件。這才公平。即使Steve不希望Bucky那樣認為。不希望他那樣思考。因為像Steve這樣的好人不知道世界是如何運作。它的運作方式是如果你想要些什麼，你就得付出點什麼。而Steve已經清楚地表明了他所想要的。

「我會對你說實話，Buck，」Steve說：「因為我希望你對我坦承。我真的很擔心你準備要做的事。你才剛回來不久，你知道自己是誰的時間又更短了。我擔心你不是為了正確的理由這麼做，或開始著手之後無法有所進步，因為這很不容易。我不會阻止你，我不是你的管理員或持有者。我只希望你明白，沒辦法去做這些事情並不可恥。」

多麼可笑的說法。失敗當然是可恥的，即使是Bucky自己設下的任務參數。

但要讓Steve感覺好一點，他們達成協議。一開始，他一週工作不超過一天。他不會晚歸或和任何人換班。每週一次Bucky會和Steve確保他沒有問題。

「你還是喜歡工作對吧？」

「對。」Bucky不確定喜歡它是個正確的字眼，但他正在做某種重要的事情。非常重要。

起初，Bucky不確定他能做到給任何人帶來好處的事。他不清楚現代世界的一切。他沒有任何電腦技能或類似的東西。他所知道的只有如何進行殺戮和如何被操。他兩者都不想要。

他想要的是幫助別人。

一開始，他有個想法，最好是盡可能去做些和他曾造成的傷害直接相關的事情。去幫助恐怖攻擊的倖存者或在子彈下失去親人的家庭，和老兵甚至是遭受強暴的受害者一起工作（即使對他而言，將自己認定是他們的一分子還是很奇怪）。但很快地，他決定反其道而行。他仍過於脆弱。別去靠近那些會讓想起自己曾造成過何等傷害的團體會更好。

在Steve的幫助下，他決定了另一種全然不同的工作。他在收留無家可歸之人的收容所找了份差事。這是個義務性質的工作，他對此心存感激。他不想要工作的薪水，特別是因為（不管Bucky怎麼說）Steve不向他收取一毛錢作生活花銷，他認為收容所的錢最好是待在能發揮最大用處的正確位置。

儘管Steve——身為歷史上最會幫倒忙的人——曾對Bucky擔任這個角色感到非常焦慮。他提醒他有些無家可歸的人可能是吸毒者或病患，他們可能會口出惡言或傷害Bucky，他應該小心別讓他們靠得太近。

他試著提醒Steve，在他人生中看過很多比起一名醉漢輕漫的評論更糟糕的事情，但Steve只是皺眉。

「我知道，但我也知道你沒辦法真的，好吧，你沒辦法真的像你曾經做過的那樣為自己站出來。我擔心你。」

當Steve那樣說的時候他還沒完全理解對方的意思，但對方提過很多次，所以它被列上他在新生命中試圖去搞懂的詞句清單上。

不論如何，事實是Steve沒有什麼好擔心的。Bucky的新工作不包含很多和收容所居民的相處時間。這週，他在早晨花了四個小時翻動空鋪位為新的居住者做準備，而下午，他洗了午餐的盤子。這兩件工作對只有一隻手而言似乎有些困難，但他還是找到了方法。

他不確定自己實際上在新工作中表現得有多好。每個人似乎都足夠喜歡他，但那大概是因為Bucky的出現伴隨著Steve慷慨捐贈的金錢。Steve沒有實際說過他做了那些事，但Bucky又不是笨蛋。他本該會生氣的，可少了Steve的貢獻，這裡的人沒道理會對他這麼好。而當然他沒有理由對他的管理員生氣。對他的朋友。對Steve。

他還是無法將腦中的那些字眼說出口，但至少他開始可以在心中這麼做。他知道Steve不會傷害他。他想自己是明白這點的。

這就是大部分時間存在於Bucky腦中的事情。他想到一件事，然後說服自己他並不是真的在想它，或它不該被想起，或者，或者，或者。他幾乎總是在頭痛。一星期中大概只有在工作時他才能專注於別的事，而非為無時無刻為接下來可能會發生在自己身上的事情擔心受怕。那種時候，至少用單手鋪床真的頗具挑戰性，足以讓他分心。

所以當Steve問他工作如何，或他感覺怎樣，那就是他所能想到的全部了。他認為還過得去。這……至少說不上很棒，好吧。

Steve總是在他那樣說時微微皺眉。他不認為Steve會傷害他。他不這麼認為。他只是不喜歡Steve對他感到不滿。

又或許他有點害怕Steve會傷害他。如果Steve知道的話會非常沮喪，理所當然Bucky沒有告訴對方。但要完全不害怕很難。過去七十年來他所認識的人遲早都還是決定了他們是真的想要傷害他。或者，回想起來，他們只是下了決定，無論他們在意的點是什麼，無論他們是否找到Bucky的性感之處，要讓他放棄抵抗都太簡單了，而他們不妨就操一操他。最終，每個人，都認定他完全不是個人類。Steve也有可能是這樣。

不，他不是。Steve以前認識他。Steve以前愛他。他們曾是朋友。Steve不會那樣對他。

｢Bucky？」Steve說。他的聲音聽起來像從很遠的地方傳來。Bucky強迫自已集中精神，去理解自己身在何處。他正坐在Steve的餐桌旁，在管理員對面。在他的朋友對面。Steve輕輕皺眉，對方的手越過桌面半伸向Bucky但沒有碰他。

「我希望你直接那麼做。」在能阻止自己之前，Bucky開口。

「什麼？」

「我知道你覺得你不會，但你會的。或早或晚，大家總會發現我真正的用途是什麼。你也會。你會厭倦這一切，和一件物品過家家。最好的情況是你會要我離開。」

「我很抱歉，」Steve說，那一點也不對。他應該要明白才對，而不是道歉。他該要理解Bucky正要求被操，那意味著Bucky一直都想要它，且意味著Bucky不是一個人類，沒有變得更好，管它是什麼意思。他沒有變成比一件資產更好的東西，他只能回到他被設計成的那般供人使用。

Bucky肯定發出了聲響或退縮了一下，因為Steve縮進了他的椅子。「我只是……老天，Buck，我一直都在搞砸這件事。我希望的是讓你變好，而我只是持續讓事情變糟。我想這樣驗收能讓我持續關注到你的感受，這樣我就不會再搞砸了，不會錯過像現在、你還是認為自己是件資產這類重要的事。可我又這麼做了。這讓你害怕多久了？多長時間以來，你都等著我去——」Steve的聲音斷了，像有人讓他窒息。他的語氣在沮喪時更為強烈，Bucky心不在焉地留意到。這讓他的聲音聽起來更為熟悉。

「我不知道，」由於被問到一個直接的問題，Bucky坦言道。「一開始我並不害怕，不真的怕。我就是知道它會發生。但等待變得越來越難，我越來——我越來越常想也許那不會發生？我不知道。」他說得太多了，他知道。在HYDRA時，沉默的習慣已深植於他的心中。他說得越少，別人能對他做得也越少。但現在所有文字一次性地從他口中脫出，像是他無法阻止它們，而那給予Steve更多對他發火的機會。

「你只要……」Steve顫抖著長長吸了口氣。「你只是要堅持那個想法，好嗎？我不會逼你。我不會要求你對任何事情都毫無疑問。在經歷過這一切之後你當然不會這麼做。但或許不……我希望你繼續想著那或許不會發生。盡你所能地這麼想。如果你也希望這樣，你隨時都可以要求我提醒你。儘管、當然，我知道這並不容易。如果有什麼我能做的——」

「我的意思是，你能現在就懲罰我嗎？我才會知道那是怎麼一回事。我只是……我從來沒有過強化過的管理員。我不確定……」他不確定那會多疼，但那或許就是為什麼Steve等了這麼久，對吧？建立他的恐懼。愚蠢透頂，竟然去求他示範。他應該盡可能地享受這段休息時光。不、不，不是那樣。Steve等待是因為——他沒有在等待。他不會傷害Bucky因為他不想。因為他不會。

「不，」Steve說，斬釘截鐵地拒絕並冷靜下來。「不是現在，以後也不會。有一天你會明白的，Buck。在不久的將來。我不會傷害你。」

Bucky點了一下頭，像是他相信對方。這是中斷話題的最快途徑，今晚他不想再讓Steve更沮喪了，不是在Steve已經為他做了這麼多之後。「晚餐我們還是可以吃中國菜嗎？」他問，因為Steve總是在他提問時感到開心，而Bucky還沒在要求特殊類型的口糧時被懲罰，即使這是一個頻繁的請求。

｢當然。任何你想要的。」

這是另一回事，但他沒有說出口。


	13. Chapter 13

「你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」Steve問他。

Bucky搖頭。他感到一陣焦慮的輕顫，像是他或許搞砸了什麼而Steve將要對他發火，但那感覺很快就過去了。Steve還沒傷害過他。

他盡可能地試著那樣想。

他無法保證Steve是否永遠不會傷害他，正如他所希望的那樣，可他十分確定Steve還沒傷害過他，所以這一刻，對方打破承諾決定要懲罰Bucky的機率極其低微。那樣想會更好。試著說服自己Steve永遠不會傷害他太過嚇人，即使他挺相信那應該是真的。只思考他確信無疑的事會好一些：Steve還沒對他做出任何壞事。他大概不會現在下手。

「一年了，」Steve說。「一年前的今天，你來和我住在一起。」

喔。「一整年了。」

「對。」Steve的手抽了一下，那是他想要碰觸Bucky最後卻決定還是不了的表現。Bucky逐漸開始擅長留意到這種情況，儘管他還沒搞清楚該如何應對。他想做的是伸出手並縮短兩人間的空隙，但是他害怕。他無法遏止地想起當他試圖用嘴取悅Steve時被對方推開，儘管他明白這不一樣。他擔心如果他想要的話Steve不會阻止，對方可能將Bucky放在遠遠高於他自己的位置。他那樣做過很多次，做了很多事情。所以Bucky不想開口，或許是害怕Steve會說不。或害怕Steve會說好。又或者，是害怕接下來可能發生的事情。

如果他能得到Steve的碰觸，他的渴望會停止嗎？還是他的皮膚只會渴望更多，像現在這樣，絕望地索求Steve的溫度？他是否會渴望更多更多直到他崩裂四散？

「我知道我自己的感覺，」Steve說：「有時候，是恐懼，害怕我無法勝任。無論我做了什麼，我永遠不足以幫助你。很多時候，是疲倦——我不會對你說謊，這是件艱難的工作。我對從我們身上被奪走的一切感到憤怒。但我最常感受到的是我非常開心你回到我身邊。那像是鬆了口氣並感激我們可以一起生活，不管生活中包含些什麼。所以，我想知道你的感覺。」

「和你一樣，」Bucky立刻說道。「恐懼，像你說的。我不夠格。讓我說完。」他一口氣接著說下去了，因為他能看出Steve想要打斷他。「你擁有所有關於James Buchanan Barnes中士的記憶，最好的朋友、戰爭英雄、女士們的夢中情人、布魯克林男孩。可我在你的努力下還只握有這麼一點點的情報，所以，不要把事情搞砸對我而言非常重要。我想要成為你認識的那個人，但成為他或在任何一部份變得像他是那樣困難。疲倦，對，因為我操他媽的努力。對我、對你必須如此艱難前行感到憤怒。你受困於身為我看護者的地位，而不是……不是其他我們彼此之間能擁有的其他關係。但我很開心。和你一樣，很開心。」

「你想要我們之間是什麼關係？」Steve問道，從他的語氣Bucky敢說對方試圖裝作只是隨意開口，但實際上他一點也不隨意。這非常Steve，而這讓Bucky微笑。

事實上，他太忙於對Steve微笑，享受那種得到Steve回贈以笑容時溫暖的感受，都忘記去擔心他的回答了。「我們可以現在就結婚，你知道。」他脫口而出。然後瞬間後悔。這不是他該開的玩笑。當然，這不是個玩笑，對他而言不是。可如果Steve真的曾想要和他成為那種關係，想回到布魯克林神話般的日子裡，那也都過去很久了。他想有所連繫的決不是自己摯友的軀殼、他曾愛過的男人的皮囊。即使只是開玩笑也是種侮辱——他不該那麼做。Steve有權利對他發火，只除了——

只除了，當Bucky鼓起勇氣從低垂的雙眼瞥向對方時，在他窺視著、退縮著，躊躇於該說或做什麼好讓自己擺脫麻煩時，Steve瞪著他，大張的雙眼中噙著閃耀的淚光。然而，那不是來自悲傷或憤怒的痛苦淚水——那是Bucky記憶中對方首次再度見到他時落下的喜悅之淚。「你……你願意……」Steve結結巴巴地，幾乎無法言語。

「我願意那麼做嗎？」Bucky為他完成剩下的句子。他不完全確定他打哪兒來的勇氣，Steve才是那個經常滿懷勇氣的人——事實上，幾乎總是那樣。這次Bucky接手對方的任務，盡其所能地，讓他成為連結兩人之間、不管他們想要什麼，都似乎總在不斷加寬的鴻溝間的橋樑。

「是，」Steve說，然後停頓一下，彷彿不知道接下來該說什麼。然後他深呼吸。「我……我願意。如果你願意的話。當然，不是明天。我想要——不要誤解這個，Buck。呃。我想先等到你變得更好一點。不是因為我不想現在就和你在一起，只因為你現在這樣子！而是因為，嗯，我愛你，如果我們這麼做，如果你是……我會心碎的。我的意思是，我想要感覺到我能確定這真的是你想要的。」

這對Bucky來說非常合理。也許他該要覺得生氣，但事實上，在他尋求自己曾經的過往時已經犯過許多錯誤。Steve不想要讓他冒險毀掉一切。當然，他不會用上那些字眼，但那是正常的想法。Bucky很可能在幾個星期、幾個月後——不管怎樣，決定和Steve在一起不是他真正想要的。雖然他不認為他會——他非常確定自己愛Steve，且他想要永遠和對方在一起——但事實是他無法完全肯定，不是在過去幾個月裡他熟悉的一切隨時都在歷經驟變的時候。去年，他猜他應該說。整整一年。令人難以置信。他幾乎不記得一開始來到這裡時曾身為的那個渾身顫抖且滿心驚恐的軀殼，確信隨時會有人出現在下個轉角，強迫他回到椅子上，而他將忘卻所有；確信Steve在靜候著某一刻，最終他會告訴Bucky他已經玩夠了，厭倦這個假裝資產是個人類的遊戲，而他現在必須為了那些故障懲罰他。如果他不承認自己有時仍心懷擔憂那是在說謊，但他不再持續地因恐懼而顫抖了，也許這代表著什麼。

或許，他確實變得更好了。如果他有想要的東西會有所幫助。實際上，那不是一場婚禮。當然，如果和Steve結婚是一個可行選項，他不會說不，但他並非真得想到那麼遠。 認真地，他的意思是他想要和Steve在一起。不是屬於對方。而是和對方並肩前行。

「有道理，」Bucky說，輕輕點頭。「我也不確定我準備好了。我曾做得不錯，但如果我們要再親密起來我可不想被你嚇壞，尤其是在那麼久以來的第一次時。所以，讓我們思考一下，嗯？我們要怎麼從現在的狀態往下個目標移動。」

「那……就是你想做的？」

「對。你至少該相信我，Steive。相信我，當我說想要和你一起達成目標時，我是認真的。」

「我相信你，」Steve說，即使眼中泛淚，他的微笑仍明亮且美麗。「我相信你，Buck。該死。」

「親吻是可以的嗎？如果你想的話。我不是說舌吻或什麼的，我是說，也許，一個吻？為了我回來的週年紀念。還有為了我們正展開的不論那是什麼。」

Steve暫停了一秒，Bucky夠懂對方、明白他正在仔細思考。他想，如果對方沒有為這段關係思慮過甚、還想一肩擔下其他所有事情的話，那就不是Steve了。他相信Steve能在沒有逃跑計畫的情況下衝進戰場，但要他談論自己的感受會讓對方像是走在緊繃的繩索上一樣如履薄冰。如果Bucky不老是身處這種單向溝通的另一方的話，這其實還挺可愛的。

然而，Bucky沒有開口說出任何東西。他不想要逼人太甚。不然Steve可能會認為Bucky只是又試著想從他身上得到什麼好處，或是做出不是自己真正想要做的事情。兩種想法都幾乎完全不能忍受。

儘管，他必須承認這種料想正蠶食著他。

接著Steve站起身，穿過他倆之間的空間，停在他們的小桌屬於Bucky的那頭。他直直地望進Bucky的雙眼，輕輕笑了。「你確定？」

「對。」

「你確定你確定？」

Bucky對此笑了。「我保證，Steve。我確定我沒有想過如果我說不的話會有任何壞事情發生，我確定你不會傷害我，還有我確定我想要這個。我想要。」他說。他不確定他該如何說服Steve，但結果是他不需要，因為在一瞬間Steve溫暖、柔軟的嘴唇覆上他的，七十年來第一次，他們親吻。


	14. Chapter 14

這從來就不容易。當然，有變得簡單一些。但並不容易。

在某些日子Bucky仍然不清楚自己是誰。當他一早醒來卻記不得。當他在自己的腦袋中徒找麻煩。當他在預期Steve會傷害他的時候，當他認為自己想要Steve傷害他的時候。

儘管，那些日子已經不多了。他曾細數過自己能在那些片段之間維持多久。一天，然後是一週。一個月，然後兩個月。在某個時間點，他維持了整整五個月，直到偶然看見咖啡廳前一條被拴住的狗，那讓他蜷起身子跪到地上，因為他曾經也是那種東西，被拴起豢養以防危險。而在那之後，他停止計算日子。因為光是要保持紀錄，他就得達成至少連續一百五十四天不再被觸發，光是想想都令人絕望。況且，不論如何他仍然必須經歷接下來的每一天。所以他放棄計算，就只是度過它們。有時很容易，有時則必須咬牙忍受，但他成功走過那些日子。

在某個時間點之後，好的日子開始變得更好。在這些好日子裡，他一點也不害怕Steve。他知道Steve永遠不會傷害他，其他很多事情也是一樣。他不擔心Steve會認為照顧他是種折磨，或是他就該消失在夜色之中好讓Steve能繼續自己的生活。他知道如果Bucky離開的話，Steve大半的生活也就跟著離去了。他知道當Steve說愛他，他們彼此都明白那是最真實的事情。

大多數時候，這樣就夠了。

如果Bucky能夠回到過去並抹消一切——嗯，他當然會那麼做。如果他能墜下火車並像Steve相信的那般死去，如果他能只是埋在雪崩下而沒有被誰認出，如果他能夠成為一具白骨，如果那能帶回他奪去的生命，他會那樣做的。但是他不能。他無法將那些人帶回來。他沒有選擇去成為Winter Soldier，沒有選擇去犯下Winter Soldier所做的一切。至少在Steve經年累月不斷地重複之後，他最終明白到這是真的。他不會說自己並非咎由自取。他不會說自己手上沒有那些鮮血。但至少他可以相信，他從未選擇如此。

他沒有選擇比他手下的受害者們活得更久。他沒有選擇被拯救。他沒有選擇在未來擁有他從未想像過的新生活。但他現在是這樣的。

他必須盡他所能地做到最好。他試著每天做出一點對世界有益的小事，直接和那些正在受傷或受苦，而他能照料、鼓勵並保護的人一起工作。他努力愛著Steve。Steve太過美好，無論走到哪裡光芒似乎都會從他身上散發出來。Steve，一次又一次拯救了世界；Steve，為世界做出比Bucky所造成的傷害更多的貢獻。儘管如此，Steve還是選擇和他在一起，一次又一次地選擇了他。除了抓住對方張開的手，Bucky還能做什麼呢？除了在對方伸出手時不要將其推開，他還能做什麼呢？

他沒有做出選擇，但最終他被迫如此，以純粹的邏輯而言，除了接受盡其所能做到最好之外他沒有其他出路。繼續活下去。那些死於他或HYDRA手下之人沒有辦法繼續生活，但Bucky卻可以。沒有人會做出這種選擇（也許除了Steve，他獨特的道德標準在考慮到Bucky時也會有所動搖），但這就是現實。他有機會為自己創造新的生活，在一個他以為自己永遠不會見到的世界。

其中一件他下定決心再次體驗的事情便是愉悅。

戰爭之前的日子，他現在記的很清楚。他和Steve分享他們能夠做的——快速的親吻，偷取短暫片刻，笨拙地摸索擁抱。但時間從來不夠，而且總是有被發現的危險，因為當時他們這麼做都是違法的。現在，他們能隨心所欲。或者說，排除掉Bucky本身成堆的問題後就可以。

但如果說Steve在某件事上有所改變的話——總體而言，他和過去仍然幾乎別無二致——就是現在他有一種異於常人、甚至可以說是令人震驚的耐心，出乎意外地能為所想望的而等待，能明白有些事情值得花去大把時間。對他而言，其中一項便是Bucky。

不像Bucky記憶中滿懷怒意且瘦小的Steve，這個Steve能毫無怨言地地永遠等待下去。他仍會掄起拳頭一頭栽入某些特定的事件，在思考前就行動，但面對Bucky，他似乎有無限的耐心。

然而，Bucky沒有。也許是因為他受過太多折磨。也許是因為他現在明白生命可能隨時都會終結。也許是他對Steve的改變做出的反應。但他想順應自己的心意，他想要的是脫下Steve的衣服，將他的手放上那具美麗又強壯的身體。自從他們上次碰觸彼此已過去七十年了，Bucky不想再繼續等下去。

他花了了很多時間掙扎於該如何對Steve開口。他的治療師說如果他還沒準備好談論性，他便還沒準備好面對它，那或許是真的，但一點幫助也沒有。他暫時將這件事擱置一旁，開始思考起其他事情。其他能讓兩人更加親近而不需要嘗試那種令Bucky既渴望又不堪想像的愉悅的事物。

接著，他和Steve進行了一些他認為算是暖場的談話。除此之外，他們查驗彼此對肢體接觸的接受程度。他們探討性，幾乎一週親密一次——儘管，儘管沒有進入具體細節。沒有任何跡象表明他們之間有任何實際上的交往。如果你問Bucky，他會說那太糟了。

Bucky早已停止將那些對話當作他恢復過程中的一部分，而開始認為它們屬於他的生活。他可能永遠無法變回HYDRA強迫他成為冬兵之前的那個人。他將永遠保有那些記憶，而他的伴侶——他希望就是Steve——必須得接受它。Bucky的生活永遠擺脫不了治療，擺脫不了用以確保HYDRA對他造成的認知傷害沒有惡化的腦部掃描，擺脫不了保證一個吻不會嚇壞他的時時確認。

所以那些確認行為沒有像第一次時那樣令他感到痛苦與羞恥，尤其當Steve從前能夠僅僅只是拉住就親吻他的記憶席捲而來，他知道彼此都想要這個。他不再煩惱著想像當年一樣，因為，是啊，他已經接受了可能再也回不去了。如果有什麼重大轉變，而他發現自己突然間能夠激起任何性或是生理上的親密衝動，Steve會是第一個知道的。他們無法重新擁有過去，所以他們最好一起找出其他想要的東西。

與此同時，Steve開始提出請求，而大多數時候，Bucky能夠說好。迄今為止，那也只有親吻、牽手和擁抱——那些身體上的親密關係，儘管可能僅僅因為肌膚相親就足以觸發他的記憶，但那與他在HYDRA時遭受的虐待幾無關聯。另一方面，性——特別是，儘管他討厭這樣想，那些他被迫一再去做的事情，卻給予了Steve各種意義上的愉悅。

但最後他決定自己準備好了。至少準備好談論它，去詢問Steve怎麼想，想要些什麼。最終，在幾次失誤之後，他可以信任Steve也有他的底線，能夠有意識地說不，而非只是考慮到對Bucky最好的選擇。也許談論的結果會是Steve不想要，或至少不認為這是個好主意。他不確定，但他確定自己可以應對，不論Steve接下來會說什麼。

計時器發出嗶聲，Bucky躍出他的思想。他看了看烤箱，他正在烤一個派。不單只為了緩和一下和Steve要談的事，可說真的，肚子飽飽的談論一個艱難的問題總是比較好。他的烹飪嗜好在過去幾年（近乎兩年了）確實突飛猛進，不僅是用以證明他現在還好。絕大部分只是因為他想做。

會選蘋果加上鹽焦糖做成的派——Steve的最愛——無疑是希望一旦談話出了問題，Bucky能再拿第二片派哄哄對方。

頂頭的脆皮是完美的金棕色，Bucky從烤箱拿出那個派。如預期一般，Steve在幾秒鐘內出現在廚房，鼻子先探了進來。

「那是派的味道嗎？」

「是的。坐下，我會在它涼點兒後給你一塊。」

「我可以現在就要嗎？」

「不行。等著，你會燙傷舌頭，而且我不希望因為你等不及焦糖凝固就切開我漂亮的派，讓它看起來醜巴巴的。」

「我不在乎燙傷舌頭。」Steve滿心期待地說，但還是坐下了。Bucky繼續在廚房忙活了一會，拿出他處理派所需要的東西，翻動咖啡壺，從冰箱先拿出香草冰淇淋，這樣派冷卻時舀上去溫度會剛剛好。他花了點時間驚嘆於自己能被信任握住一把廚刀切派，而沒有任何人擔心他會傷害別人或是自己這樣的事實，還可以在把手伸入冰箱拿冰淇淋時沒有因為皮膚上的寒冷而被喚起遭冷凍的痛苦回憶。然後他給了他們一人一杯咖啡、派和冰淇淋。當Steve清空了他的盤子，Bucky清了清喉嚨。

「我想要和你談些事情，Stevie。」

「好的？」

「最近我們，呃，踫觸得更多了，我猜。」他的自信就這麼消失了。就在他張開他那愚蠢的大嘴巴的同時，它們立刻蕩然無存。該死。

「我注意到了。」Steve說，微微地笑了，至少他沒有恐慌。那很好。他們其中一個該要保持冷靜。

「我是真的很喜歡。我喜歡和你親密點。我喜歡踫你。我在想，如果你想要的話我們可以再進一步。我不是在說立刻就跳到性愛那步。但如果你想要的話，像我們過去那樣斯混胡搞，我想要那樣。」

「我也想。」Steve立刻接道，然後，哇喔，這比Bucky預期中的還要容易。坦白說，他本來預期會有一場爭辯，或至少是一次曠日持久的談話，包含了很多關於彼此感覺如何的詞句。但是沒有，Steve只是微微傾向他。「我們必須非常慢，找出我們彼此都感到舒適的——還有我們喜歡的方式。但我想要。謝謝你提起它。我已經想了一陣子我們可能已經準備好了，只是在猶豫是否要談論它。我很高興你提了。你想要怎麼開始？」

Bucky聳肩，但當然他已經有想法了。「我在考慮今天晚上，如果你沒有其他計畫的話。」

「如果我有，我會取消它們。」Steve熱切地說，而Bucky大笑出聲。


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky獨自一人待在他們的房間準備開始。好吧，準備不要開始。更準確地說，延後開始的時間。他在擔心，希望能在他們真正開始前甩脫這些憂慮。

他強迫自己做幾個深呼吸。是他自己請求Steve給他一點獨處的時間，可現在他開始重新思考這究竟是不是個好的要求。也許不要留他一人和他的那些想法獨處會更好。尤其當他其實可以選擇去親吻Steve，而不是坐在這兒思考的時候。他明白和Steve待在一塊無法解決他所有的問題，但至少不管他多麼焦慮，能分心就有好處。

他提醒自己：他不是一定得讓自己冷靜下來。他可以取消今晚的行程，而仍然指望Steve陪著自己。該死，他可以取消這個，也許就一輩子吧。Steve可能都不會為此感到失望，大概吧。如果他會，欺騙自己能忍住不去試圖佔Bucky便宜的滿足感大概就夠足彌補那份失落了。Rogers夫人曾深情款款地這麼喊他，殉道者聖·Steve，而Bucky總是同意她的說法。Bucky都不知道自己到底是怎麼愛上這樣一個蠢男人的。

過往的恐懼對現在的他而言近乎荒謬，現在他的新生活正圍繞著他成形。他知道那些充滿暴力與疼痛的日子早已過去。Steve永遠不會依自己的想法要求他去做任何事，不論床上或是床下。他當然也不會強迫Bucky去傷害任何人。

他回憶起那些舊日時光，他們曾在他倆那搖搖晃晃的小床上胡搞，或在戰場上分享一個舖蓋卷兒。總是有被發現的危險，有被羞辱，或者更糟的——被攻擊的隱患。要是有人知道他們在Bucky的公寓套間裡做了什麼，他無法保護Steve周全。在年輕歲月裡多數的時候，他總是在擔心Steve的健康。過度的性事或是Bucky錯誤的動作都可能會讓對方受到嚴重的傷害，造成一些他們無從解釋也負擔不起的醫療需求。而且Bucky總是在工作，時常筋疲力竭。

在過去，現在擁有的一切對他們而言可說是美夢成真：他們擁有時間，擁有自己的大公寓且無人會打擾，Steve健康又強壯。

所以，如果他們發生了點新問題呢？比如現在Bucky對性最為強烈的記憶是被壓制、強迫還有傷害？比如他擔心自己最終會推開Steve並同時傷透了他的心？對兩個來自布魯克林、在1922年一見鍾情的男孩而言這永遠都不容易。挑戰和他們預期中的有所不同，但他們會一同面對，而那總是最重要的。世界上沒有什麼該死的事是Bucky有Steve陪在一旁時無法做到的，而他認為Steve大概也抱有類似的想法。

門上響起敲門聲。Bucky翻了個白眼，幾乎同時也不再緊張了。「這也是你的房間，你這愚蠢的渾蛋。」

Steve緩慢地將門滑開，他脹紅的臉擠進門縫。「萬一你在做什麼私密的事情，我只是不想打斷它。」

「以為我可能在這裡為你暖身嗎？」

「不。」Steve結結巴巴地說，臉上的潮紅更甚。就像他想過這個。他可能也是。如果Bucky記得沒錯，過去的Steve有一顆非常下流的腦袋。至少對方還沒為了Bucky是否能承受今晚在他們之間發生的事而陷入焦慮。

「過來。」

門完全被打開了，Steve幾步跨過他們之間的距離。Bucky仍沒有習慣Steve變得這樣該死的高。不知何故，這似乎不太對。Steve坐在床的一邊，離Bucky只有一臂之遙但還沒有碰觸到他。Bucky翻了個白眼並挨到他身旁，好讓他們大腿貼著大腿坐著，和從前一樣，和他們現在總會在沙發上做的一樣。「這有點怪，嗯？」Steve問道，打破兩人之間的沉默。而他是對的。這很怪，但不只是因為發生的事情。這感覺不一樣。

「對。我們從來沒有像——這樣，呃，晚上七點，是時候開始我們的胡搞計畫了。」

「這更像是，喔，關門三十秒，讓我把手伸進Steve的褲子裡。」但Steve笑著說出那些，像是他試著提醒Bucky他不在意，這全然不是他以往惹惱Bucky的方式。

不能回頭了，Bucky提醒自己。但如果他夠幸運，他們能夠向前一步。「這對我來說很難，鑑於你可能永遠都不會滿足。」Bucky微笑並傾身給予一吻。笑話和親吻都讓Steve放鬆了一些，感謝上帝，因為他在Bucky的碰觸下融化，他的手也撫上Bucky的臉頰，探入Bucky的頭髮。

有什麼幽魂一般地東西出現在那兒，一道舊日殘像。Pierce不讓他剪頭髮，即使它們會在任務中刺入他的雙眼。他喜歡看Bucky的頭髮被狠狠拽住，即使他從不紆尊降貴地親自動手，不會在宴會上——不。不，他不該想到那些。Steve沒有抓住他，他的手指輕撫過他的頭髮。不帶強迫，那是甜蜜又溫柔的。還有一些其他的——渴望。

沒有人曾渴望過冬兵。他們想要傷害他，他們想要控制他，他們想要征服他，但他們不想要他。不是用Steve的方式想要他。

當Steve開始回吻，他最終完全明白了。在30年代，Steve想要那個完整而快樂的他。在戰爭中，Steve想要那個粗魯且驚恐的他。現在，Steve想要他，破碎且恐懼的他。

Steve的嘴唇動作輕柔卻帶著急迫，自Bucky的嘴一路吻到他的耳朵。他的舌頭輕輕地描繪Bucky耳垂的弧度，Bucky感覺腹部深處昇起一陣顫慄，他幾乎忘了那種感覺。是渴望：不是源自離開HYDRA後他害怕的那些禁止事項，不是源自他們使用他時那種恐怖又難以抵擋的情慾。這就是想要的感覺，而現在他終能讓自己感受它。

Bucky的手也落在Steve身上，纏繞著他的頭髮。不發一語地，他催促著Steve，大聲呻吟就像在破碎的嗚咽。

Steve抽回身體，他的表情在一秒內從渴望變為焦慮。「Buck？怎麼了？」Bucky想要安撫對方，但他發出的卻是一陣傻笑。他不是故意的，但他就是無法遏止這種愉悅。Steve也是，他現在正對著Bucky皺眉好似他是顆隨時會爆炸的炸彈。「我愛你，你這傻瓜。」Bucky說，抓住Steve的上衣將他拉倒在床上。

Steve發出一聲喘息。「喔。」當他們在床上纏成一團時他撐住在上方的Bucky。以往他們永遠無法這麼做。Bucky總是害怕他會壓碎瘦小的Steve。但當Steve改變之後，他們發現彼此都喜歡這樣，Bucky沉沉的壓在Steve上方。事實證明，他們還是喜歡這樣。如果Steve在他身下扭動的方式能說明什麼的話。只用單手撐立讓他有些笨拙，尤其是考慮到Steve正像瘋了似地往他身上蹭著。他倒是很樂意假裝失去平衡一下，鑑於Steve看上去也不再那麼緊張了。事實上，對方看上去興致高張，完全沉浸在磨蹭Bucky的動作裡。

儘管如此，他在將手探入Bucky的上衣下擺時還是猶豫了一下。「我可以嗎？」

「自己來。只是，嗯，不要踫到——」對此感到羞恥毫無道理。這是他僅存的身體了。「殘肢，好嗎？會疼。」

「沒問題。」

Bucky伸開手臂，讓Steve拉起他的上衣，毫不猶疑地將它扔進房間的角落。同時，他的手遊走在Bucky光裸的皮膚上。Bucky縱容他片刻，讓他得到滿足，然後傾身在次吞下他的嘴唇。

Steve在Bucky嘴下含糊不清地呻吟著，也許毫無意義，他鬆開自己的雙唇。Bucky立刻拉開距離。Steve不是唯一緊張的人。「你還好嗎？」

「我只是……我忘記我有多想要這個了。我害怕我想要它。我怕傷到你。」

他的告白在兩人密不可分的此刻，如此清晰且坦然，擊碎了Bucky的心。「好吧，你抓到我了，Rogers。直到時間的盡頭，嗯？」

「永遠。」Steve確認道，並用力地親吻他。他們持續著那個吻直到Bucky的腦袋因缺氧而旋轉，直到即使是他被強化過的感知也在忍受到最後時開始暈眩。他們必須分開，但只有這個吻——Steve的手在他們之間忙活著，與牛仔褲的釦子和拉鍊奮鬥。「可以嗎？」

「可、可以。」Bucky喘著氣，感謝上帝Steve似乎不需要Bucky簽署什麼宣誓書保證他沒事且是真的想要這個，因為他解放了兩人的老二並將他的大手環上他們兩個而沒錯，就是這樣，Steve的堅硬緊靠著、摩擦著他，將他握在手心並完全包覆住。如果不是只有Steve一人在這——而這人是他靈魂的另一半還緊緊地抱著他——且在Bucky一次又一次的親吻下高潮著顫抖的話，他大概會因為結束得太快而感到羞恥。然而此情此景，感到羞恥昰如此荒謬。

他希望此刻能永遠持續下去，他可以同那些逝於他手下之人一樣將時光永遠凍結在這一刻。儘管溫暖不曾遠離，愉悅感逐漸退去。很快地，他的手抖得太過劇烈以至於再也無法支撐他的重量。他倒在Steve身上，翻向一旁好讓自己能將頭枕在Steve胸口。

「我簡直是一團糟。」Steve發著牢騷。是真的，他的手和褲子髒兮兮的，而他們兩人都渾身是汗。

「誰在乎。」Bucky回答，即使他通常才是那個會計較這些的人。不用多久，黏膩感會開始會變得令人難以忍受，他們將需要沖個澡、打開窗戶通風還可能要談談他們之間的感受。但現在，此時此刻，他只有一件情要做——就是躺在Steve懷中，在這世界上最安全的地方。他曾經一次次原地打轉，也曾經被迫前往全世界。他讓自己陷入如此痛苦的循環。但現在，他回家了——終於能夠安棲在那個永遠屬於他的位置。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完成整篇的翻譯了。感謝[play781choy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy)從頭到尾的支持與幫助，也謝謝原作者和閱讀故事的朋友們。


End file.
